The Difference Between Us
by quinnleaf
Summary: A Death the Kid x Male!Crona fanfic. Kid shows Crona what it means to be loved. Slow paced and many chapters long. Some mild fluff, some smut in later chapters. Updates at least once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is from Death the Kid's point of view. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I arranged the food on my plate, perfectly and symmetrically. I saw Maka sitting at a table across the cafeteria, and walked over to her, carefully holding my tray in my hand.

"Hello, Maka," I said. Maka looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey Kid," she said, "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Us?"

Suddenly I noticed someone hiding behind Maka.

"Pardon me," I said, "I didn't notice you sitting there . . ."

The person peeked out from behind Maka, clutching onto her arm. Choppy pink hair fell over black eyes and a pale face. I felt my mind cloud over in confusion and anger. I liked everything to fall into their place, neat and symmetrical. But I couldn't tell whether this was a boy or a girl, or why anyone would wear their hair in such a disgusting manner.

"Who is this?" I demanded, trying not to slam my lunch tray on the table as I sat down.

"This is Crona," she said, "He's a new student."

"This is a _boy?_"

"Kid." Maka's green eyes flashed. "Don't be rude."

I sighed heavily and put my face in my hands. "And my day was going so well," I moaned.

Maka leaned forward and hissed at me, "What's the matter with you? You're not normally this OCD."

I gripped at my hair, bringing my head to my knees. It was no use. Crona's hair was like a trigger; I couldn't stop myself from noticing all the unsymmetrical things in the room.

_Those chairs are uneven. There's more trays stacked on the left than on the right. The napkins are all folded differently. Why are there only four kids in one line and seven in the other?_

I started mumbling my thoughts under my breath. Suddenly I felt the spine of a book slamming into my skull.

"_Ow!"_

"You're making Crona uncomfortable!" said Maka, book in hand.

"But it's so disgusting!"

The words flew out of my mouth before I had the chance to think them through. I looked at Crona. His dark eyes were wide in a faint sort of shock.

"I - I'm sorry," he said, barely above a whisper.

I felt a twinge of guilt. I coughed into my hand, feeling more than awkward. "I should be the one apologizing," I said, "That was ill-mannered of me."

Crona's head was bowed into a defeated position. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm disgusting -"

"No," I said, "I didn't mean it like that -"

"I'm disgusting, I'm sorry, I'm sorry -"

"You're not -"

Words were spewing out of his mouth, seemingly uncontrollably. It painfully reminded me about myself, about how I broke down every time I couldn't get something right.

Suddenly, something erupted from Crona's back. I yelped and nearly fell out of my seat. The black little creature hit Crona on the side of his head. "Hey, shut up!" it screeched, "You're giving me a headache!"

"Hold on a second," I said, "This guy is the _demon sword?_"

"Yes," said Maka, irritated, "And if you hadn't started acting out, you would've known that already."

I saw Crona starting to tear up. "Stop that!" I commanded. The creature turned to me.

"Like hell I will!" it said. "This kid needs a good beating!"

"Cut it out!," said Maka, trying to yank its hands away from Crona's ears, which were being pulled in opposite directions.

"Get off me, you skank!" it said.

"Her name is Maka!" said Crona, "Stop hurting me, Ragnarok!"

"Then give me your food, dumbass," said Ragnarok. Crona whimpered and held his tray up to his shoulder. Ragnarok grabbed the food with his tongue and swallowed it whole. He grinned and cackled before disappearing back into Crona's back.

Maka wiped the tear sliding down Crona's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Crona," she said, patting his back comfortingly.

"What am I going to do?" said Crona, "I'm so hungry and I can't get any skinnier . . . I don't know how to deal with it . . ."

"I only have these carrot sticks left," said Maka, "But you can have them."

"Here." I slid my tray over to him. "Have this," I said. Crona stared at me.

"But what are you going to eat . . .?"

"This is my apology," I said, "For being so impolite earlier."

"B-But . . . aren't you hungry -?"

"I'm fine," I said, standing up. "And it would be rude to not accept."

"I don't know how to take food from a stranger," said Crona.

"I'm Death the Kid," I said, "And now we know each other. We can be friends."

"I see," murmured Crona, a light blush on his face. "Thank you, Kid."

I allowed my lips to turn up in a brief smile. "I'm heading for the library," I said. "I'll see you later, Maka, Crona."

Maka smiled and waved at me. I saw Crona's lips move in a silent goodbye before I turned and left for the library, my stomach already starting to growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

One week had passed. It was Monday again, and I was on time to class as usual. I opened the door to the classroom and saw Soul with his feet propped up on the desk, with Maka and Crona next to him. I cringed a little at the sight of Crona's hair. I made myself take a deep breath before coming to greet them.

"Good morning," I said.

"Hey," said Soul. Maka smiled.

"Why don't you sit by Crona?" she said. I looked at Crona, who seemed a little alarmed at her words. _Well, he'll have to get used to me sometime, _I thought.

"Good morning, Crona," I said, setting my books at the empty seat beside him.

"Good morning," he said quietly. He didn't pursue the conversation, so I let him be. I waved at Liz and Patty as they went to their seats. Tsubaki soon joined them.

Class started as usual. Stein droned on about something even he looked bored talking about, and halfway through class Black Star broke open the door and made his grand entrance.

"Showoff," I muttered as pieces of the door flew through the air. Black Star chortled and stood on top of a desk.

"HA HA!" he said, "DO NOT FEAR, BLACK STAR IS HERE!"

He jumped in the air and did a flip before landing hard on the floor. "YAHOO!" he shouted.

"Sit down," said Dr. Stein.

Black Star made a face and ran to the nearest empty seat, which of course happened to be on the other side of me.

"You're going to have to pay for fixing the door," I said.

"Ah, whatever!" he said. He noticed Crona sitting next me, who looked scared of Black Star.

"Hey, Crona!" said Black Star, practically yelling. Crona feebly waved back.

"You're too loud," I said, noticing the sweat forming on Crona's face. Black Star laughed.

"Of course I am! I'm a big man! That means I have a big voice!" He leaned across me and said loudly in Crona's face, "Am I right, Crona?"

I pushed him back, rather roughly. "Leave him alone," I said. I don't know why, but I felt defensive of Crona.

Black Star frowned and huffed. "What's your problem?" he said.

"Shh!" Maka held a finger over her lips. I gave Black Star a glare before returning back to my studies. I heard Crona softly sigh in relief. Somehow, it made me feel a little better for losing my cool.

* * *

We were all hanging out in the classroom at lunch. Liz was painting her nails, Maka and Soul were arguing, and Patty was scribbling on the desk in crayon. Tsubaki and Black Star were gone for some special training. I was trying to do my homework, but my letters kept coming out all crooked and uneven. I groaned and dropped my head on my desk. I was going to have to wait until I got home to type it up.

The door creaked open. Dr. Stein poked his head in. "Have you guys seen Crona?" he said.

We shook our heads. "Is Crona okay?" asked Maka.

"I'm sure he is," said Dr. Stein, then left the room in a rush.

"I hope he's not in trouble," said Maka worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," said Liz, blowing on her nails.

"Yeah," said Soul, "We need to finish this partner assignment thing."

"Geez!" said Maka, "If only you had done your part, we would've finished by now."

"Well if I didn't have to make dinner last night -"

"Maybe because I was busy with _our _assignment -"

"I said I was going to do it -!"

I stood up. "I'm going to go look for him," I said.

"Thank you, Kid," said Maka, exasperated.

"Hey, you want us to come with you?" asked Liz. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I said, before swinging open the door and quickly walking down the hall.

_Where could he be? _I thought. I scanned the hallways, peeked in empty classroom, and searched in quiet corners. I knew he wasn't going to be anywhere loud; I tried to think of the quietest place possible.

As I turned into an empty hall, I heard a noise. Slowly, I stepped down the hallway, straining my ears. I stopped in front of the janitors closet. I could sense someone inside. I pressed my ear against the door and heard sniffling.

_Crona._

I swung open the door. Crona yelped, and looked up at me from where he was sitting curled up on the floor. I hurriedly stepped in the closet and shut the door, flicking on the light and kneeling down.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked. Crona didn't respond, just continued to clutch his arm and whimper. I wasn't sure what to do. I reached out and gingerly placed my hand on his shoulder. He winced a little.

"Are you okay?" I said. Slowly, Crona removed his grip from his arm. I could see a large gash, the flesh inside hardened black. I gently held his arm in my hands.

"How did this happen?"

Crona shook his head.

"Come on," I said, "I want to help you."

"I-If I tell you, you'll just h-hate me like everybody else," he said, his voice muffled. I watched as tears dropped and landed on his knees.

"I won't hate you."

Crona sniffled, and wiped his nose with his other hand. Haltingly, he started to speak.

"Dr. Stein was h-helping me get better at hand-to-hand combat," he said. "H-He said I had to learn how to depend less on Ragnarok and learn to defend myself."

He buried his face in his knees. "I-I-I was practicing with another s-student . . . and th-then he cut me . . . a-and my b-blood . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

Crona's words became choked. He started shaking, and I gripped him by the shoulders.

"Crona," I said, "Crona, calm down."

"I didn't mean to . . ."

"What?" I said, "What did you do?"

He couldn't speak through his chattering teeth. I held onto him until his shaking subsided, but by now his face was wet with tears and his nose was running. I waited patiently as he wiped his eyes and nose (though I was a little disgusted; I didn't like other people's germs.) He still look scared, his eyes flitting back and forth. He opened his mouth, and I leaned forward to catch his murmured words.

"I think I killed him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I stared at Crona as he continued to cry silently. He definitely had the ability to kill (he was the Demon Swordsman after all), but I still couldn't picture this skinny, sobbing mess hurting someone.

But he had. He'd hurt a fellow DWMA student. I couldn't help but feel angered by the thought.

"What am I going to do?" mumbled Crona, "I didn't want to do it . . . I don't know how to deal with it . . . I don't want Maka to be mad at me . . ."

Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back. "What are you whining about now?" it asked.

"What if Maka never talks to me again . . ."

"I hope she doesn't! That whore was annoying!"

"Don't call her a whore," I said, feeling annoyed at Ragnarok's appearance. It opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue. I pinched my nose.

"Your breath smells horrible," I said.

"What am I going to do?" moaned Crona.

I sighed. "Stop it. I'm sure whoever it was is fine."

"Yeah right," said Ragnarok, "You should've seen all that blood. It was like stepping on a grape." Crona whimpered.

"Crona," I said, "It's not your fault."

Crona looked at me. "It is," he said, "I should've stopped it, but my bloody needle -"

"I was protecting you, you idiot!" said Ragnarok, "He almost cut your arm off!"

"He was just helping me get better at fighting!"

"_Enough,_" I said. "Crona, I can't say I'm not mad, but this was an accident. You can't hide in here forever." I stood up, dusting myself off.

I held out my hand for him. Gingerly, he reached out and grasped it. His fingers were cold as ice.

As I pulled him up, Ragnarok melted back into his body with a _tsk. _I inspected Crona's arm again.

"You're going to need stitches," I said, "You're cut to the bone."

Crona nodded, his pale lips sealed tight. I opened the door, blinking at the brightness of the hall. We started walking. "I'm taking you to the nurse's office," I said. Crona stopped and shook his head.

"You need to get this mended," I said.

"Mark is in there," he said quietly. He clenched his injured arm closer to his body.

"Then this is your chance to apologize," I said, assuming that Mark was the person he'd injured. I outstretched my arm and grabbed onto his hand, the iciness of his skin giving me a little shock. I normally wouldn't be this touchy, but he was Maka's friend, probably Soul's as well - and that made him a friend of mine.

Still a little unwillingly, I guided him to the nurse's office. After Medusa's cover had been blown, we had gotten a rather loud replacement for her. Nurse Jeanne was short and round, with a big poof of white-blonde hair. I wasn't too eager about seeing her (I already got enough headaches from Patty), but she did keep her office tidy and symmetrical.

I knocked on the door. I heard voice inside (the loudest being, recognizably, Nurse Jeanne's.) I knocked louder.

The door opened and Nurse Jeanne poked her head out, her hair a more frizzy than usual. "Oh, hello dear," she said, "We're rather busy at the moment, student lost a lot of blood. . . we just got it under control . . . they said the Demon Sword did some rather nasty things to him . . ." She noticed Crona standing timidly beside me. She turned slightly red.

"Anyways. What can I do for you boys?" she asked tightly.

"He needs stitches," I said, gesturing to Crona's arm.

"I see. Well, why don't you wait in the hallway until I've finished up."

She shut the door. We sat down on a bench. I put a hand on Crona's shoulder. He looked at me through watery eyes.

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you," I said. He nodded, still miserable.

"You didn't kill him," I said, "He's going to be fine."

Crona stared down at his hands. I withdrew my hand.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, "I can get you something from the vending machine."

"Do you hate me?" asked Crona. I saw a tear fall on his cheek.

I sighed, pulling out my handkerchief. I never met someone so emotional. "Wipe your face," I said, handing it to him.

He sniffed, taking the handkerchief and slowly dabbing his eyes. "I don't hate you," I said. "We're friends, remember? Friends forgive each other."

". . . Friends?"

"Yes," I said, "Now, do you want anything to drink? Iced coffee?"

"O-Okay."

"Two iced coffees then," I said, standing up.

The door opened again. Nurse Jeanne looked at Crona and smiled. "You can come in, dear," she said. Crona looked at me anxiously.

"Go on," I said, "I'll wait out here."

He nodded, then walked to the office.

I started walking to the vending machine. "Wait," I heard him say.

I looked back. Crona had stopped at the door.

"Thank you, Kid," he said.

The corner of my mouth twitched up in a small smile.

"Your welcome," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day in class we had to write a report. Thank god I brought my laptop; writing out each word letter by letter trying to get it perfect would surely have driven me insane.

I started typing my report right away, fingers flying across the keys. Maka was next to me, and she tapped her pencil thoughtfully before diving into the assignment as well.

As usual, Crona was seated next to Maka. His arm had healed surprisingly fast, seeing as he did have special blood. I glanced at him quickly, only to notice he hadn't even started to write.

I quickly finished my report and handed Stein the USB.

"No fair," said Maka, "How'd you finish so fast?"

"I'm the Shinigami's son - I think I can handle a little report on the importance of collecting souls."

Make ignored me and went back to her work.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. The truth was, I was exhausted. I'd stayed up all cutting Liz's hair (she'll learn to appreciate the symmetry) and all I wanted to do was take a nap.

My eyes snapped back open. _No, _I thought, _I can't sleep in class. _

I looked for something to keep my awake. My eyes rested on Crona.

Besides the asymmetrical hair, gender ambiguity, and the whole I-have-a-demon-sword- coursing-through-my-veins, there was something about him that was odd. It was like his soul was in a slightly darker shade than everyone else, which made me curious to no end.

Also, his hair. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

_He really ought to get a haircut. _

* * *

"Hey, Kid," said Soul, "We're all going to play basketball after school. You coming?"

"Sure," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag.

I walked with him out of the school. He bounced the basketball as we went.

"How do you think Mark's doing?" asked Soul.

"What?"

"The kid Crona stabbed clean through the chest," said Soul. I winced at the words.

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone has," scoffed Soul. He stared at the basketball thoughtfully. "Makes you wonder just how strong he really is."

We arrived at the court. Maka, Crona, Liz, and Tsubaki were there.

"Where's Black Star?" asked Soul. Tsubaki smiled apologetically.

"He's doing some extra strength practice," she said.

"Liz," I said, "What about Patty?"

Liz shrugged. "I left her at home. She's really into origami animals right now."

"Fine," said Soul, "Then I'm team captain. I pick Tsubaki."

"What? I'm your meister!" said Maka.

"Yeah, but you suck at basketball," said Soul.

She folded her arms. "Fine. Then I get to be team captain too."

She grinned. "I pick Crona."

"W-Wait," said Crona, "I don't really know how to play . . ."

"Then I pick Kid," said Soul.

"How am I picked last . . .?!" exclaimed Liz.

Soul threw the ball at Maka. "Your team first," he said.

"Um," said Maka, "Which way do I shoot . . .?"

"Oi!" said Liz, waving her arms frantically, "Maka, over here!"

"Right!" Maka tossed the ball at Liz. Soul quickly snatched it out of the air and ran for the hoop; Crona didn't even try to stop him as he passed it to Tsubaki, who easily tossed it into through the net.

Tsubaki and Soul high-fived. "Damn, they're good," I heard Maka say.

"Your ball," said Soul passing the ball to Maka.

"Crona!" she cried, passing it to him. He caught it in surprise.

"What do I . . ."

"Bounce it!" said Liz.

He hesitantly let it drop on the concrete. I sweeped it out of his grasp and made a shot. It fell in perfectly, the net swooshing.

"Go Kid!" yelled Tsubaki.

I gave the ball to Maka again. She gritted her teeth.

"Come on, Crona!" she said. She passed it to him.

He looked overwhelmed. "I don't know how to play," he said. Soul ran forward to take the ball, but I stopped him. I walked to Crona and gently took the ball.

"Let me show you," I said. I positioned myself in front of the hoop.

"Eye on the net," I said. "Raise your arms, bend your knees. Push the ball through the air with your whole body."

I gave him back the ball.

"You try."

He nervously looked at the net. I raised his arms above his head, made him slowly drop his knees. I put my hands on his.

"Eyes on the net," I said, softly as I was so close. Crona gave a small nod.

"Take a step forward . . ."

In unison, we stepped forward.

". . . And shoot."

The ball flew the air and hit the rim before dropping into the net.

"Alright, Crona!" said Maka. I stepped back.

Crona looked at me. "That was good," I said.

He blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Okay, let's get this game going!" said Soul.

Liz got the ball and started dribbling. Tsubaki soon gained control of it, but Maka unexpectedly swept it out of her hands. She quickly handed it to Crona. I ran to get it, but he had already thrown the ball.

"I made it!" said Crona. Maka gave him a hug.

"Woohoo!" she said, "We're going to win!"

"We're still going to beat you," said Soul. Make stuck her tongue out at her.

I looked at Crona. A smile had spread across his face, showing small, straight white teeth. I paused. I'd never seen him smile before; it was happy, and it seemed to lighten his soul. It was so different from his usual depressed self. It was beautiful.

I felt something slamming into my arm. "Hey, pay attention!" said Soul.

"Sorry," I said, picking up the basketball that had just driven itself into my arm.

"Distracted?" asked Liz.

"No," I said, a little sharply. I looked at Crona, who's smile had now faded.

_Stop thinking about it. _

"A-Are you okay?" asked Crona.

I shook my head a little, clearing my mind.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's get back to the game."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I saw him walking by himself down the hall.

"Crona?" I said. He gave a little gasp and turned around quickly.

"Kid," he said, "You scared me."

"Sorry. Where are you going?"

"Uh," he said, "The nurse's office."

"Are you hurt again?" I said, stepping closer.

"N-No, not at all," he said, "It's just . . . I wanted to visit Mark . . . to see how he was . . . doing . . ."

"Really," I said. "Have you apologized to him yet?"

Crona nodded. "Yes," he said. He gave a little smile. "He said he forgives me, and that he still wants to help my get better at fighting."

"That's wonderful," I said. "So, you guys are like friends now?"

Crona look startled at the question, and quickly grew flustered.

"F-F-Friends?" he stammered, "I-I don't know, he didn't say . . . do you think w-we're . . ."

I gave a small laugh. "You're acting like you have a crush on him or something."

Crona reddened. "S-S-Sorry," he said, "I don't -"

"It's fine if you're gay," I said. I admit, I was a little curious about this.

"I-I'm not," he said, "Or, I don't think so . . ."

"Well. I have to get to class," I said.

"O-Okay," said Crona.

He walked into the nurse's office and shut the door behind him. The sound echoed through the empty hallway. I stood there for several minutes, my feet feeling planted to the ground. Somehow, I felt slightly off; like I was unbalanced, unsymmetrical. That thought then made me think of my hair - I grimaced in dispair as the bell rang to switch classes. Doors flung open and students poured out, crowding around me to get to the next class. I was having a breakdown, right in the middle of the hall, my head pressed against the cold floor, thinking, _I'm so disgusting. I'm so unsymmetrical. I can't even bear to look at myself. _People just walked on by, used to my antics.

"Why?" I said aloud. Someone glanced at me then rushed on.

"Why?" I said again, "Oh father, why was I made this way? Why must I be so horrible?"

I felt terribly ill; my stomach was twisted in knots, and I couldn't even lift my head without feeling nauseous. The queeziness hadn't subsided even when the late bell rang.

_I'm late for class now. What is wrong with me? Why am I so awful?_

Slowly, the sickness started to fade. I turned and lay on my back, letting the coolness of the floor reach me through the thiness of my suit. It was soothing, and oddly enough, it reminded me of Crona's own cold hand in mine when I had found him in that closet.

The door to the nurse's office creaked open. I looked up to see Crona walking out, the smallest of smiles spread on his pale, almost-full lips. He looked at me and faltered.

"Kid?" he asked.

"Crona." I felt slightly embarrased, and turned my eyes away.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"It's nothing," I repeated, as if assuring myself.

"O-Okay," said Crona, looking unsure. "I'm going to class now."

"Goodbye," I said. He didn't move, and I couldn't help but stare at him, inspecting his face and wondering. There was just something about him that I couldn't fit into a neat little box, and it was a bit maddening.

"Um, why are you staring at me . . .?"

"I was thinking about how unsymmetrical your hair is," I said.

_Shut up, Kid!_

"Oh." Crona frowned, and pulled at an uneven strand of hair. "But I'm used to my hair this way."

"You should cut it."

_Stop. _

"Is it bothering you?" said Crona, "I-I'm really sorry . . ."

"It's infuriating, actually," I said.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Crona looked upset. "I-I'm sorry," he said, "I -"

"Anyways," I said, cutting him off. "I have to get to class. I'm already late." I gave him an almost cold stare. "You're late too."

"Right," he said timidly.

I don't know why I was being so rude. I just felt so odd.

I turned and stalked off, the bad feeling in my stomach returning.

* * *

I was angry at myself.

_How could you be so impolite! _I scolded myself. I gripped the textbook I was reading tightly, my knuckles turning red and my fingertips white. I forced myself to count to eight, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I glanced at the front of the room, where my math teacher was grading papers. I looked at my classmates; I wasn't too close to anyone, except for Tsubaki, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

I was feeling irritated; I wanted to shout as loudly as I could, scratch the chalkboard with my fingernails, adjust all the desks in the room so they were perfectly symmetrical.

_Remember your manners, Kid, _I thought. _Keep it together. _

"Kid."

I snapped to attention. My math teacher was staring at me, except instead of grading papers, she was standing in front of the blackboard - which now had an equation stretching from one end to the next.

She looked at me, waiting.

I coughed.

"Well?" she said, "Come up."

I scooted out of my chair and walked down the steps, eyes following me. _I've never dazed off in class like that, _I thought, mad at myself, _And now I'm going to suffer for it. _

I knew I was intelligent, but symmetry often took up my study time and I usually got 97s when I should've been getting perfect 100s.

It just so happened that the equation on the board was foreign to me.

"Shit," I breathed under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I picked up the piece of chalk.

_Shit. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The bell rang, and school ended.

Math class had probably been the single most embarrassing moment of my entire existence. I made a few students snicker, and the teacher sigh impatiently. Normally that wouldn't be such a big deal to someone.

But it was a big deal to me.

And it seemed an even bigger deal at the moment. I didn't expect Liz or Patty to understand when I told them.

"So, you couldn't solve the math problem," said Liz over our lunch, as Patty scribbled in a coloring book.

"Yes," I moaned, "It was terrible. I'm Shinigami-sama's son, your guy's meister; I should be able to do simplistic algebra."

"You didn't even get in trouble," said Liz, stuffing her mouth with a hamburger.

"I know," I said, "But my record is forever blemished by this little mistake."

"I think you're overreacting," said Liz. I could tell she was trying to not roll her eyes.

"Who's overreacting?" Maka set her tray down next to me.

"I froze in math class," I said mournfully. Maka's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?"

Now Liz did roll her eyes. "It's just one math problem -"

I groaned, interrupting her.

"My stomach is killing me," I said.

"Really? You wanna take the rest of the day off . . ."

"Hey!" Maka waved an arm in the air. "Come sit with us!" she said.

I saw Crona walk over, tray in hand, with Ragnarok hovering over him menacingly. He smiled sweetly at Maka, like he always did with her. I realized it was the same little smile I saw when he had walked out of the nurse's office. I pushed my food away from me, not the least bit hungry.

"You gonna eat that?" asked Liz, pointing to my fries.

Crona noticed me and his smile disappeared. He looked almost . . . scared.

My stomach sank further.

I pushed my fries over to Liz. She was reaching for it when Ragnarok snatched it up, swallowing the fries whole.

"Hey!" said Liz, standing up.

"What?" said Ragnarok.

"You took my fries!"

"Suck it!" it said. Liz narrowed her eyes.

I stood up as well, slamming my hand on the table. I saw Maka jump in the corner of my eyes.

"You're scum," I said. It laughed.

"You're a real idiot!"

"Go fuck yourself," I said, my eyes burning into Ragnarok's.

It pushed Crona's head down, leaning forward.

"Are you challenging me?" it asked, eyes rolling.

I pulled back my fist and punched it in the face.

Crona cried out as he teetered backwards, almost falling to the floor. I felt like I had just hit a ton of bricks, my hand throbbing. Liz gave a whoop.

Maka yanked at my shoulder, pulling me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, "You could've hurt Crona!"

"Ragnarok asked for it," I said. I sounded whiny, like two year old who couldn't control his temper. I felt a little guilty for almost hitting Crona.

"_That's it!"_

I looked to see Ragnarok glowering at me.

"You little piece of _shit!_" it said in its screeching voice, "You're going to pay! Crona!"

Suddenly it transformed into a sword, appearing in Crona's hand. It grinned with its blood red lips.

"No!" said Crona, looking mortified. "We can't fight in here!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" he said, "That asshole just hit me! _Your_ weapon!"

"B-But I can't hurt someone else!" said Crona, "Mark wouldn't forgive me, a-and -"

"Oh, shut up about that guy already!" said Ragnarok. "All you ever talk about is how nice Mark is, how he's such a good friend. The only thing more annoying is that whore you call your best friend!"

"Shut up, Ragnaraok!" said Maka, also standing up. She put a hand on my chest.

"Kid," she said, "Don't get into a fight with them."

"I wasn't intending to," I said, glaring at Ragnarok. Crona looked at me through teary eyes, and I stepped forward like I was going for another punch. Maka grabbed my arm. Crona put his sword up in a defensive position.

I suddenly felt a headache coming on. I looked at Crona as my eyes started to blur. He looked scared of me, but also worried. I turned back to Maka, the dizziness rapidly increasing. My knees buckled, and Maka caught me in surprise.

"Kid!" shouted Liz. I felt her hand grab my shoulders, and Patty's wrap around my legs.

"Get him to the office!" said Maka.

I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in the nurse's office. Nurse Jeanne was soaking a towel under the faucet.

"Oh, hello dear," she said. She squeezed out the water, folded the towel, and placed it on my forehead.

"You had a nasty fever, all through the night," she said. "You were out of it when they carried you in . . ."

"I fainted," I said, "I haven't eaten since two days ago. I was having stomach cramps and headaches."

"Hmm. Well, if you were a girl, I would've thought you were on your period." Nurse Jeanne chuckled. I didn't respond, and she quickly stopped with a short cough.

"Anyways. How are you feeling now?"

"My stomach is fine," I said, "I just have a headache."

"Let's give you some medicine," she said, walking to the cabinets, "Then we'll get some food into you."

She handed me a pill and small cup of water. I swallowed it dry, then slowly sipped the water. It felt good on my parched tongue.

"Your weapons were here," she said. "I couldn't let them stay the night, but they stayed as long as they could, and visited you this morning. They left an hour or two ago for class."

Nurse Jeanne folded white sheets from a laundry basket. "Those are good weapons of yours," she said. I smiled.

"A few other friends came to visit you this morning as well," said Nurse Jeanne. "You have such a horrible case of the flu; I think they were all shocked it hit you so suddenly. There was these two, one blonde and one with the white hair . . . then Black Star and Tsubaki, she's a nice girl . . . oh, yes, and that pink haired one . . . Crona, was his name?"

"Yeah," I said. It made me feel funny, thinking that Crona had come to visit me.

"Now, you just rest," she said. I closed my eyes, Crona's face still in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Patty and Liz came in at lunch.

"Hello, Kid!" said Patty, giggling. Liz grinned at me.

"I brought some soup," she said. I cringed.

"Did you make it?" I asked, worried. Liz punched my shoulder.

"Don't be a jerk," she said, "My cooking's not _that _bad."

"It's disgusting!" said Patty, sticking out her tongue. Liz punched her in the shoulder as well.

"Anyways, I bought it at that restaurant down the street," said Liz.

"Thank god," I said. She scowled, but didn't respond. She ladled the soup into a bowl and put it on a tray, placing it in front of me. I was feeling hot, but I sipped the broth anyways. It felt good to fill my empty stomach.

"Can you get me another wet cloth?" I asked.

Patty got a damp towel and slapped it on my forehead. I winced a little. I still had a

headache.

"Thanks," I said.

"We were all pretty worried," said Liz, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"We all thought you were dead!" said Patty.

"Thanks," I repeated.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Liz.

"My stomach's fine now, and I guess my headache is getting better." I adjusted the towel on my head. "I think I'll go back to class after lunch."

"No way!" said Liz, "You need to rest."

Patty flopped on the bed, landing right on my legs. I yelped in pain.

"You know what," I wheezed, "Maybe I will stay another afternoon,"

Liz gave a sympathetic look. The bell rang.

"We have to get back to class," said Liz.

"Leave the soup," I said.

They waved and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. I heard Patty laughing as they went down the hallway.

I felt better after their visit; even though I always nagged them about their symmetry, or offered to pluck their eyebrows, or broke down during missions, they were there, and they always pushed me, and they always helped me. They were my best friends.

But I still felt a little empty. It was like a hole had appeared, and even though Patty and Liz often made me happy with their friendship, they couldn't fill this spot.

I finished my soup, then settled down for a nap.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. The door slowly opened, and to my surprise Crona stepped in.

"Hello," I said. He stepped closer.

"Please, sit down," I said. He sat down on the chair, not meeting my eyes.

We sat there in silence.

Finally, he spoke. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I said.

Silence again.

For some reason, he had that almost frightened expression on his face again. "Why are you scared?" I said.

"I-I'm not scared."

"You are," I said, "Everytime you see me, you looked scared, like . . ."

I took a deep breath.

"Like you're scared of me."

He paused.

"I came here to ask you something," he said.

". . . Go on."

"I-It's just . . ." he held his arm tightly. "Lately, you're . . ."

"What?" I said, impatient to know.

He coiled back. "You've been . . ."

The last word came out almost a whisper.

". . . mean."

I stared at him. He was biting his lip, shaking like I would hurt him for saying such a thing. I didn't feel angry. I just felt sad.

"How so?" I said.

"Y-You snap at me, then storm off . . . ignore me for days. . . you bully me . . . I-I don't know how to deal with it . . ."

His words trail off.

I didn't know what to say. My head was spinning.

"I'm . . ."

My brain was working fast trying to come up with something, anything. I continued my apology, the words stumbling over each other trying to get out.

"I'm so sorry Crona . . . something's wrong with me and I don't know what and it's driving me crazy, and I think I'm just using your asymmetry as an excuse to get angry and I should've never bullied you or punched Ragnarok and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was so horrible and you're fine, you know, you don't have to cut your hair or do anything so I won't be a jerk I . . . I still want to be your friend."

I bowed my head, unable to look at his face.

"So I hope you'll forgive me."

The chair scraped across the floor as Crona stood.

I didn't look up as he rushed out the door, leaving it ajar.

* * *

The next day it started to pour.

"You're going to get worse if you don't wear enough layers," said Liz, as she helped me into yet another coat.

"I already have three jackets on," I said.

"Yeah, I think you need one more," she said. "Patty!"

"Wear this, Kid!" Patty came out of my closet, holding a hot pink windbreaker.

"How did that get in there?"

We walked to school, each holding a white umbrella in the shape of skulls. I was feeling warm as usual, but the outside air helped to cool my face. The sky was completely covered in a layer of gray, and the water came down hard.

"Did you do your last night's homework?" I asked. I had stayed another night at school, and came home early in the morning to change.

"We should be asking you that," said Liz.

I sneezed. Patty whacked my back. I stumbled forward, almost falling.

"What was that for?" I cried. I still had managed to keep my umbrella up.

"You sneezed!" said Patty, "So I hit your back!"

"Um," said Liz, "That's for when they're choking."

Patty smiled as I rubbed my back.

I sighed as we continued our walk. It seemed forever until we got to the academy, and by then my legs were feeling a bit wobbly.

We shook off our umbrellas at the entrance. Suddenly we heard thunder crack overhead. Liz yelped and grabbed onto Patty, who laughed.

We stepped inside. The hallways were dark and candlelit.

"Jeez," said Liz, "Did we have a blackout or something?"

"Yup." Soul met us with a lamp in hand. "Everyone's in class already," he said, "We're sort of hanging out until Stein gets here."

We followed him to the class, which luckily had giant gas lamps that gave the room a soft, orange glow.

It was still a little too dark to do anything, so students were sitting on desk talking. It was loud, like a cafeteria.

"Hey," I said to Black Star and Tsubaki once we reached them. Tsubaki smiled politely as usual, but Black Star got up and slapped my back, exactly where Patty had only minutes ago. I felt the air go out of my lungs.

Black Star laughed. "Good to see you're better!" he said. I tried to smile, but my back was once again in pain.

"I'm still a little sick," I said.

"That's okay!" Black Star slung an arm over my shoulder. "You couldn't get me sick if you tried!"

"Where's Maka?" asked Liz.

"She's sick," said Soul.

"What?!" Liz put her head in her hands. "She was going to help me study for the test . . ."

"I wonder who could've gotten her sick . . .?" said Soul. He grinned at me.

Liz turned to me. "Kiiid!" she said, "It's all your fault!"

"It's not like I made her sick on purpose!" I said. "Besides, I offered to tutor you last week and you said you were prepared."

"That was a lie!" said Liz, "Or course I'm not prepared! I just don't want you offering to paint my nails or pluck my eyebrows or cut my hair when I'm trying to get my work done."

"You know where Crona is?" I asked Soul.

He shrugged. "If Maka was here, she could tell you, but . . ."

I straightened my suit. "I'll go look for him," I said.

"In the dark?" he said.

"If he's not here, he must be blindly wandering around the school," I said. "That's something to worry about."

"Aww," said Black Star, "You're worried about Crona."

I stared daggers at him before taking Soul's lamp and beginning my search.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who's made it this far! I appreciate all the comments and reviews so far. H**

**P.S. You're probably dying for some action between the two; thought I'd write some in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I was a bit anxious. After Crona had left, I had felt so depressed I didn't move once until Liz and Patty came for me. It seemed like he hadn't accepted my apology - which was understandable.

_I'm such an ass,_ I thought as I went down the halls. It was like deja vu, searching for Crona. Where was he? And what was he doing?

Soon I had gotten tired of walking around. I decided to check his room. If he wasn't there, I would try being his friend again another time.

For once I didn't have to adjust my eyes as I walked to Crona's room. It was dark down here, and much colder. My legs were feeling weak by the time I reached his room.

I rapped my knuckles on the door eight times; _tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap. _When no one answered I turned the knob to find it unlocked.

Crona was sitting on his bed, curled up in the corner, his face in a pillow.

"Crona?" I said.

He looked up with teary eyes. "Kid-"

Thunder rumbled loudly outside. Crona yelped and covered his ears.

"What's wrong?" I said, setting down the lamp and hurrying to his side. The bed squeaked loudly as I clumsily crawled over to him.

"Crona," I said, trying to pull one of his hands away.

"No!" he said, yanking his hand away. I leaned back, surprised at his sudden unexpected strength.

He covered his ears again, curling up even more.

"I'm scared," he said. My stomach clenched.

"Sorry," I said, "I'll leave -"

"N-No," said Crona, "I'm . . . I'm scared of thunder."

Another crash of thunder came, and Crona whimpered. He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?" he said.

"Why would I laugh at you . . .?"

_Because you're mean to him. _

I sighed. "Crona," I said, "I would never, ever laugh at you."

He looked at me. "They always laugh at me," he said.

"Who are they?"

He shook his head.

"Tell me," I said, "I'll deal with them."

Crona took in a shaky breath. "Medusa. People at stores when I drop something. Students when I answer wrong."

Thunder crashed. I pulled Crona towards me, and his cry was muffled by my shirt. He buried himself in my arms, and he was crying, he was so scared. I rubbed his back comfortingly, not the least bit worried about being so personal with someone. I just wanted to protect him.

"Shh," I murmured, bringing him even closer. His tears dampened my jacket, and his bony fingers dug into the front of my shirt, his cold cheek pressed against mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, before he pulled away to wipe his face.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I said. "I'm your friend, I'm here for you."

I paused. "That is, if you'll still let me be your friend."

"O-Of course you're my friend!" said Crona. I felt myself fill with relief.

"Then what was yesterday about?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Crona, "I didn't know how to deal with it . . . No one's ever . . . apologized to me like that . . ."

"I thought you hated me."

"I could never -!"

He looked down at his hands, wringing them together. The rain continued to pound outside. Crona was still shivering a bit, his face whitewashed a color more pale than usual. His messy, asymmetrical hair - longer now than when we first met - now hung in front of his eyes in long pieces. My hand seemed to act on its own as I reached out and brushed the locks out of his face.

He jerked back. "W-W-What -"

"You're hair, it's . . ."

_Cute. _

Wait.

What?

Crona looked at me expectantly, but my words were caught in my throat. "Kid?" he said.

I forced my mouth into a grin. "Nice," I said, "You're hair looks nice."

My grin relaxed into a real one as I saw the expression on his face. There was that small, mysterious smile that I'd only seen twice - once for Maka, once for Mark.

And now for me.

"Really?" said Crona, "You like my hair?"

"Yeah," I said, "It suits you. I think I'm rather fond of it now."

Ragnarok suddenly appeared, stretching his stubby arms with a yawn. "Dammit, Crona," it said, "All that wailing of yours woke me up."

It noticed me sitting next to Crona. "What are you doing here, dumbass?" it said.

"Just taking Crona to class," I said.

"As if," scoffed Ragnarok. "Trying to creep up on Crona, take advantage of him? Think he's that easy, just get him in a bed and you can do whatever? Not with me here, bitch!"

"R-R-Ragnarok!" sputtered Crona, reddening.

Ragnarok leaned in close to me, poking a finger in my nose. "You better watch it," it said, before disappearing back into Crona's back.

"I-I'm sorry," said Crona, "Ragnarok -"

"Crona," I said, "I would never do that -"

"Ragnarok was just saying things," said Crona, "I know you don't like me . . . that way . . ."

My face was warm with embarrassment. I felt a headache coming on again. I groaned a little and leaned against the wall.

"A-Are you okay?" said Crona.

"Yeah," I said, "It's just, I'm still a bit ill, so I kinda have a headache . . ."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No," I said, "No, I just need to rest for a bit."

We sat in silence after that. I could hear the storm starting to die down. There was a faint sound of thunder, and Crona jumped. I rubbed his arm, calming him down. We stayed there, and I enjoyed the quiet. Soon the rain was nothing but a drizzle. Then I realized that class had probably already begun.

"Crap," I said. I leaned forward, my legs dangling off the bed.

"We better get to class," I said, standing up and straightening my clothes. Crona followed me out, and we walked through the darkened halls back to the classroom.

"Where have you been?" said Liz.

"Finding Crona took longer than I thought," I said.

"What were you up to?" asked Tsubaki.

Crona looked too shy to admit his fear.

"He was looking for Maka," I said.

"Sorry," said Soul, "She sick, so she stayed home."

"Oh, okay . . ." Crona glanced at me nervously. The lamp in my hand made Crona's angular features even sharper.

I checked my watch. "School was supposed to start already," I said.

"Who cares!" said Black Star, "Who wants to take a test anyways?"

The door opened and Stein walked in. Students stopped talking and looked at him.

"You guys didn't even bother to turn on the light," he said, flicking the switch on the wall.

The room filled with light, and everyone squinted.

"How'd you do that?"said Black Star.

Stein gave him a look, as if wondering if he was being serious or not.

"There was a blackout earlier," said Tsubaki.

Stein gave her a look as well. He walked to the door and opened it, to show that the lights had come on in the hall.

"The blackout ended ten minutes ago," said Stein.

Soul sighed. Patty giggled.

"Idiots," muttered Stein as he walked to his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"That's wonderful, Crona!"

I turned from the shelves I was organizing to see Maka giving Crona a hug. I finished making the shelves symmetrical and walked over to them.

"What's wonderful?" I asked. Maka grinned at me.

"Mark is done recovering!" she said. "He's also going to transfer to our English class. That way we can all be together." She smiled and squeezed Crona again.

"Oh," I said. "You know Mark?"

"Yeah," said Maka, "I went with Crona to visit him a few times. He's pretty chill about what's happened. I'm so glad Crona could make a new friend."

_I'm Crona's friend too, _I thought.

I noticed Crona was smiling, and like that first time at the basketball courts, it made me stop and stare. He truly had a beautiful smile; two rows of white, even teeth that could not be more symmetrical. Just like how his lips spread in a perfect way that the two sides were the same, like how his cheekbones protruded in mirror-like images . . .

Crona noticed me staring at him and gave me a questioning look. I quickly looked away.

"Anyways," said Maka, "We're going to see him next period and we're super excited! Right, Crona?"

"Right," he smiled.

The bell rang. "Come on," said Maka, tugging on Crona's hand. He grabbed his bag and followed after her.

I sighed and picked up my Ipad, trailing behind them. Although I didn't like the idea of Mark in our class, he _would_ make the classroom symmetrical by filling that empty seat that has been bothering me all year.

* * *

"He wasn't there," pouted Maka as we walked to the library.

"Who?" asked Soul. I interrupted them with a fit of coughs.

"Still sick?" said Maka. I nodded.

"Who wasn't there?" Soul asked again.

"Mark," said Maka, "Me and Crona were looking forward to him coming, but he didn't show up . . ."

"So are you going to go look for him?" said Soul.

"No," said Maka, "I wouldn't know where to start."

"That's too bad," I said.

Suddenly I heard footsteps running up behind us. We all turned as a voice called, "Crona! Maka!"

"Mark," said Crona, eyes widening.

Mark grinned. "Glad I found you guys!" he said. I felt my eyes sweep over him judgingly.

_So this is him, _I thought. He was an inch or two shorter than me, with short dirty blonde hair that stuck out everywhere, brown eyes, narrow waist, and broad shoulders. Too broad to be likeable, in my opinion.

"How come you weren't in English?" said Maka.

"Turns out I can't transfer this late in the year," said Mark. Crona frowned. "That's okay, though," he continued. "We can still hang out."

"Definitely," said Maka.

"Will you sit with us for lunch?" asked Crona. I stared at him, surprised. He was never this forthcoming.

"Of course!" said Mark. He was too loud; I felt myself becoming annoyed.

"I'm starving," said Soul, "Let's go already."

* * *

I slid my tray of clam chowder next to Crona, with Maka, Soul, and Mark in front of us. Soul and Mark were both stuffing their faces with hamburgers, while Maka and Crona shared a salad and fries. I concentrated on my food, dipping my spoon in and out of the bowl. At least you couldn't see what was inside, whether it was imperfect or not.

"So," said Mark, his mouth stuffed with food. I leaned away, a little repulsed. He swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Introduce me to your friends," he said.

"This is Soul," said Maka, "He's my partner."

Mark grinned. "You guys make a good couple."

Soul choked on his food. Maka reddened.

"Th-That's not -"

Mark laughed. "I'm just messing with you," he said. He turned to Soul, who seemed like he had almost passed out. "She's told me all about you," he said.

"Mark," said Maka, blush evident on her face.

"Are you really as cool as she makes you out to be?" he said.

Soul smirked. "Cooler."

_Dammit, Soul, _I said. _You're falling for him too?_

Mark turned to me. "What's your name?" he said.

I straightened my back, and said evenly, "Death the Kid. Shinigami-sama's son."

"Oh, that's right," said Mark, "Hey, aren't you into symmetry or something?"

"Yes," I said, my voice a little sharp.

"What's up with your hair then?"

I felt a pang go through my chest. Maka, Soul, and Crona all looked at me, a little alarmed. I absolutely hated it when someone mentioned my hair. It was the one thing about me I couldn't fix to be absolutely symmetrical.

I felt my head start to fill up with thoughts I didn't want to be having. I banged my head on the cafeteria table, and Mark jumped.

"Kid -" started Crona.

"I'm disgusting," I whispered, my throat clenching. "I shouldn't even exist."

"Come on, Kid," said Maka, chuckling nervously, "You don't want to make a scene."

"I'm terrible," I said, unable to stand myself.

"Dude, calm down," said Soul. I looked up at him, then at Mark, who seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, Soul," I said, bring my forehead down onto the table again. "It's just . . ."

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I could feel the iciness through my shirt, and instantly knew it was Crona.

"Kid," said Crona, his voice quiet and pleading, "Kid, stop it . . ."

"I'm not even symmetrical," I said, starting to ramble. "How can I go around making everything perfect when I myself -"

"Kid!" The harshness of Crona's voice startled me into lifting my head. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth in a firm line. I smoothed out my hair and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry," I said, facing Mark. "That must have made you uncomfortable."

"Hey, no big deal," he said. Crona lifted his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" said Soul.

"To the library," I said. I left my food untouched and I hurried away.

* * *

Once I reached the library, I collapsed in one of the many large, dusty armchairs. I let myself sink into the chair, and I forced myself to stop thinking about my hair or Mark or Crona.

I sighed. Why was I acting like this? The OCD was normal, but nowadays I found myself constantly glancing at Crona, wondering what he thought of me, worried I was acting too pathetic.

Why did I care?

_What Crona thinks doesn't matter, _I thought.

I curled into myself, the armchair encasing me. My stomach ached with hunger, but I ignored it. I didn't feel like moving, or eating, or doing anything. I just felt unbalanced. I just felt like I would never be good enough for anyone, because I was such a freak. I hated myself. I hated my hair, how weak I was, how wrong I felt. I just wanted to run away, run anywhere, but I knew my sick body wouldn't take me far.

And for one fleeting second, I just wanted to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I wobbled out of last period, my arm wrapped around my stomach. All I wanted to do was go home and eat, then lay on my bed and fall asleep. I'd already told Patty and Liz to go on without me (which I now regretted. I didn't think I would make it home without the two of them helping me.)

"Kid," said a voice that I knew all too well.

"Crona," I said. He stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I said. He looked at me questioningly.

"Mark," I clarified.

He frowned. "He's not my -"

"I need to get home," I said, cutting him off. I wasn't feeling too nice.

"Wait," said Crona. He took his hands from behind his back and handed me a little paper bag.

"What's this?"

"Mark gave me some jelly beans," said Crona, "But I thought you might like them more."

I took the bag from his hand and peered inside. The little bag was filled to the top with candy.

"Thank you," I said, "I was starving."

I took a handful and shoved them in my mouth, chewing fast. A felt a little of the fatigue fade away.

"Are you . . . Are you okay?" asked Crona.

"Yeah," I said. I still felt like crap.

"I really should get going, though," I said.

"Oh, right," said Crona. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I shoveled some jelly beans into my mouth as I walked home.

* * *

I was grateful it was Saturday. I woke up to the smell of pancakes, which surprised me (usually I was met with the smell of burning - Liz should really stay away from the kitchen.)

I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. To my surprise, Patty was stirring pancake batter, with a plate of warm pancakes already on the table.

"Patty!" I said. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Liz tried to make breakfast for you but the stove caught on fire so she told me to do it!" she said.

"I can't believe I slept through that," I mumbled as I sat at the table.

"Is it okay if I start eating?" I said.

"Sure!" said Patty.

Liz came out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel.

"These smell good!" she said. "Good job, Patty!"

She sat down in front of me. "How are they?" she asked and I ate a piece.

"Delicious," I said.

"Ah, my little sister is growing up!" said Liz. She shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth and sighed happily.

The rest of the day was relaxing. I sat on the couch and read, while Liz and Patty moved around the house, always going, always doing something. I was content just not having to think about anything. I felt the last clinging feelings of sickness just fall away.

By Monday I was completely refreshed. I could finally breath through my nose again, and I didn't feel like coughing up my lungs every two seconds. I was ready to get back to fighting.

I went to the shooting range after school, testing out my skills to see if they had gotten rusty. It felt good to feel the weight of two guns in my hand, both the same in every way. It was like meditating, except while shooting cardboard targets.

"Not bad," said Liz. I checked my watch. An hour had passed already. I realised I was starting to sweat, and scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Ugh. Let's go home. I need a shower," I said.

"I'll make dinner!" said Patty.

* * *

"Today, you're going to get to choose your partner for your science project," said Miss. Chen. "It doesn't matter which period they're in, but they have to be in my class. You'll have after school to choose. Class dismissed."

I gathered my books quickly. I had a fantastic idea that involved using the ASES (Arizona Sciences of Earth and Space) lab, which of course would require having a permit and the proper credentials but I'm sure being Shinigami-sama's son . . .

I slung my bag over my shoulder and quickly walked out of the room, looking for Maka. If there was one friend I knew who would be able to keep up with me on this, it would be her. I saw her coming out of a classroom and hurried over.

"Maka," I said, words rushing out, "Do you have Miss. Chen for science?"

"No," she said, "I have Mr. Jensen -"

"Damn," I said. "I need a partner on my project."

"I think Crona has Miss. Chen," said Maka.

"Really?" The thought of working with Crona somehow seemed appealing.

"Yeah," she said, "Actually, he's just over there, we could go -"

"Thanks," I said, spotting Crona. I ran and caught up with him.

"Hi Kid," he said.

"Do you have -"

"Crona!" To my disdain, I saw Mark pushing his way through the crowd. He grinned at Crona.

"I was just looking for you," said Mark, "Hey, listen, you have Miss. Chen, right?"

"Yeah" said Crona, "Why?"

"You wanna be -"

"Do you want to be my science partner?" I interrupted.

Crona's eyes widened at me. "You want me -?" he started.

"Hey," said Mark, "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Um," said Crona, "But you both . . ."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Mark. "Not that you wouldn't have fun with Kid," he added. I flashed him a tight smile.

"But you're both my friends," said Crona.

"But I asked you first," I said, tugging at his wrist. It was childish, but I didn't know what else to say without being rude to Mark (even though that wouldn't have been too hard.)

"Let him choose," said Mark, giving my hand a little slap. I pulled Crona towards me. Mark took his other arm.

"I _said_, let him choose," said Mark, pulling.

"I _am_," I said, "And he's choosing me." I pulled back.

"Stop it!" said Crona, "You're hurting me."

We both let go.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to -"

"Me neither," said Mark.

"What are you guys doing?" said Maka, who finally had reached us.

"I'm asking Crona to be my partner," said Mark.

"Oh." Maka looked at me. "But you -"

"It's fine." I adjusted the shoulder strap of my badg "I can work by myself."

"Are you sure . . .?" said Crona.

"Yes."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment or two.

"I should find Soul," said Maka.

"Yeah," I said, "I need to find Liz and Patty."

"Okay then," said Mark, "I guess we're partners, Crona."

"Yeah," he said.

"Let's go, Kid," said Maka.

"Actually, I think Liz and Patty's class is that way -"

"Come _on,_" she said, pulling me with her.

"Maka," I said as she guided me through the maze of hallways, "Their class is -"

"I need to talk to you about something," she said. We stopped, and she pushed me into an empty classroom.

"I only have a minute or two," I said.

"Fine," said Maka, "Just listen."

A second passed. "Well?" I said.

"It's kind of an awkward question," said Maka.

"It cannot _possibly_ be more awkward then when I walked in on you changing."

Maka smacked my arm, hard. "What the hell!" she said, her face red, "Why did you bring that up?"

"Jesus, I'm sorry," I said. I felt like my arm had been slammed into a ton of bricks.

"God, I totally forgot about that until now!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"It's not like I'm into you or anything," I scoffed. Maka looked at me, her face suddenly calm.

"What?" I said.

"That's . . . well . . ."

She took a deep breath. "Don't get mad at me for asking, but . . . are you gay?"

.

.

.

"What?"

"Well," she said nervously, "It's just, I don't know, it's like, when you're with Crona -"

"_What?"_

"I was just wondering if you were interested in him or something!" she said.

"I'm not gay!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Though I wasn't. I was just confused.

"Do I just scream 'gay' to you?" I said.

"N-No!" said Maka, "I'm just saying that -"

"Do you see me going around checking out guys and painting rainbows?"

"Kid," said Maka, "Just let me finish."

"What?" I said, "What more can you possibly have to say?"

"Kid." Maka looked me straight in the eye. "When you're with Crona, its just like, I don't know . . . You're so kind with him, and you don't force your smiles when you're around him, and . . . You just seem to like Crona."

"That's . . ." I didn't know what to say. My mind was spinning.

"Just - think about it, okay?" she said. "If you're not gay, then fine, I was wrong. If you are, then that's fine too. You can tell me. We're friends."

". . .Okay." It was the only coherent thing I could think to say.

"See you tomorrow, Kid," she said, closing the door softly behind her.

_Crona. _

His pink hair and quiet smile flashed in my mind.

Why did I feel so strange?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: You're probably a little angry that I haven't posted in over aweek. You probably don't care, but I haven't had internet for six days (fun!) So I think we've both suffered enough :) Enjoy the chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I didn't feel like going to school.

"Kiiiiid!" I heard Patty yell as she pounded on my door.

The pounding stopped, and then Liz's voice was shouting at me.

"What are you doing? Get your ass outta bed!" She rattled the doorknob.

"I'm changing," I said.

"Like hell you are," she growled on the other side, "You've been in there for twenty minutes."

"I have to make sure I look decent," I said, "You know, symmetrical."

"Enough with that crap!" she said, "At least come out and eat breakfast."

"Hold on."

"Five minutes, then you better be out here or I'm breaking the door down," said Liz.

"Yeah!" said Patty, who I knew was probably smiling at the idea.

Like Liz had said, I wasn't changing. I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew I was being lazy, but I just didn't want to get out of bed.

I sighed. "Come on, Kid," I muttered to myself. I yawned and stretched, then practically forced myself to roll out of bed. I stopped to straighten the covers before dressing in dark jeans and a pale, blue collared shirt. I looked over myself in the mirror, giving a tsk at my hair and smoothing my clothes before heading to the kitchen. Patty was enthralled in a TV show, while Liz was attempting to tie her hair in a ponytail.

I poured myself some cereal and milk and sat down to eat. I ate slowly, not really feeling hungry.

"Damn," said Liz as the hair tie snapped. She opened her purse, searching for another one. She moaned when she was unable to find one.

"Patty," she said, "Do you have a rubber band or something?"

"No," said Patty, who wasn't really paying attention. People in dinosaur costumes danced across the screen, which she somehow found entertaining.

"Hey, you're finally up," said Liz as she turned to see me.

"I was up the whole time," I said.

"Yeah right," she said. She opened a kitchen drawer, finding a random scrunchie.

"This will have to do," she said, twisting up her hair.

"You look like you could be Patty's mom," I said.

"Shut up!" she said, "You think a mom could have a body like this?"

I shoved my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag. "We're going to be late," I said.

"And whose fault do you think that is?"

* * *

It wasn't until we reached the front steps when I suddenly thought about my talk with Maka yesterday. I paused at the top of the stairs, not wanting to go inside.

They noticed that I had stopped. "Come on, Kid," said Patty.

"Um," I said, "I forgot something at home."

Liz gave me an are you serious look.

"Be right back," I said, then hurried back down the stairs.

* * *

I ended up being ten minutes late to class. The teacher looked surprised as I stumbled in, a little sweaty from running. "Take a seat," he said. As I walked to my desk, I found my eyes tugging towards Crona. My chest clenched, and I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen me.

The minute the bell rang for break, I bolted out the door. I had spent the whole period sitting uncomfortably in my desk, constantly glancing at Crona. I could feel Maka's eyes on me from the back of the class the whole time. Even Black Star, who sat next to me, had asked me if anything was wrong.

I felt a hand latch onto my arm. "Hey, Kid," said Maka.

"What?" I said. I stiffened as I saw Crona right next to her.

"Why don't you come with us to the library?" she said, smiling.

"Um," I said, "Maybe, I mean, Liz and Patty, and, I don't know . . ."

"Are you okay?" said Crona.

"O-Of course!" I said. God, I was stuttering.

"Oh, come on," said Maka, "We know you love the library." She gave me a nudge.

"Fine," I sighed.

I made sure to keep Maka between Crona and me. It's not like I couldn't handle being close to him; it's just that Maka was acting so weird. She was sort of wiggling her eyebrows and giving me looks, and motioning at Crona, like she was saying I was . . . Anyways. It made me uneasy.

I headed for the science sections of the library. Maka and Crona wandered along in front of me. I let my hand skim across the spines of the books. I needed material for my science project.

Suddenly my hand bumped into Crona's. I yelped and jerked my hand back.

"Shh!" said Maka.

"S-Sorry . . ." Crona apologized to me.

"No, no, I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry," I said, my words pushing to get out. Maka gave me another look, which I ignored.

Crona apologized again. Maka smiled and calmed him down, then waved him off. I watched as he walked down the shelves, once in a while reaching out to touch a book. The way he moved was slow, gentle. Maka tapped my shoulder, snapping me out of my daze.

"So?" she said.

"What?"

"You're looking at him."

"He just happens to be in front of me," I said.

She frowned.

"Maka," I said, "Please stop hounding me. I'm just . . . I'm all mixed up in my head. I need time. To think."

She sighed. "Sorry," she said. "Soul's always complaining about me being bossy. I should know by now to tone it down." She looked down at her hands, a short silence streched between us.

"You're a good friend," I said.

She quickly looked up again. "Really?"

"Yeah. You really seem to care about what's on my mind."

She laughed, a quiet inside-voice one.

"No need to sugar coat it," she said. "I'll leave you alone. For a while." She playfully pushed my shoulder. "You're a pretty good friend too."

I felt myself relax as Maka floated over to Crona. I watched his eyes light up as she hooked her arm around his.

I pulled a book off the shelf and found a chair to sink into. I watched as Maka started collecting a stack of books, one after the other, her arms shaking a little, with Crona looking on a little worriedly, as if it might topple over. It was strange, but looking at them made me feel happy and a little sad at the same time.

I knew I felt for Crona in some way. Was it platonic? Romantic? Or was it just the feeling of our growing friendship? It's wasn't like I'd spilled my guts out to him. The only people who ever gotten really close to me are Liz and Patty. I can trust them. They're family. To everyone else, I'm just an introvert.

But there's something about Crona that makes me want to get close to him. To trade secrets and go to theme parks and go grocery shopping. Things that you don't realize are a way of exposing your inside to the person. I just wanted something real, something raw. And for some unexplainable reason, it was with Crona that I felt most comfortable doing that with.

I sighed. My mind, now heavy with unanswerable questions, was giving me a headache. I cleared my thoughts and tried to dive in the book, but it wasn't working. The words didn't want to stick. A mind doesn't stay blank for long, though. Another unwanted thought popped up in my head, and it became the sole thing I could focus on.

_Was I gay?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Wondering if you're gay isn't really the type of thing you discuss with your family. To me, Liz and Patty were family. They were like two really annoying sisters you couldn't help loving. If I was going to ask anyone about this, it would have to be a friend.

Maka was out of the question; she was already too involved, too nosy, already convinced I was madly in love with Crona (which I'm not, by the way.) I wasn't that close with Tsubaki, but I could already guess her corny movie quote answer, like "_follow your heart, it's never wrong" _or "_believe in yourself, because you are all you have". _And Black Star . . . yeah. No.

So there was really only one option.

"Are you busy after school?"

"Yeah," said Soul, "Why?" He shoved a couple French fries in his mouth.

"I want to . . . talk."

"We're talking right now."

"Yeah, but . . ." I moved my tray closer, lowered my voice. "I mean, in private."

"Is it something serious?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"We still have ten minutes of lunch," he said, "We can like, go outside."

"Sure." I stood up and threw my half-eaten food in the trash.

We threaded through the tables of noisy students and made it to the quiet of the hallway. I shut the cafeteria door, feeling nervous at what I was about to say. I clenched my hands into fists, willing myself to stay calm.

Soul stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at me expectantly.

"Um," I said.

"You said it was important," said Soul. His eyes darted back at the cafeteria, like he was thinking of getting dessert.

"Yeah," I said, "It's important. Sure. Okay. Well, ah, do you think . . . um . . . do I like, look gay to you?"

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

"Like, say, right now," I said, "Right now, do I look gay."

"Uh," he glanced at my shoes, my pants, my shirt. "I mean, your jeans are kinda tight . . ."

I looked down at my outfit.

"Is that all?" said Soul.

"Yeah. I mean, no," I said, "No. That . . . that wasn't what I meant to ask."

"Then what?"

I cleared my throat.

"I think," I said slowly, "That there's . . . a small possibility . . . tiny, almost . . . that . . . well, that I might be . . you know."

". . . I know . . . ?"

"You know."

"What?"

"_Gay," _I said. "I might be gay."

A short silence followed.

"You're gay."

"Maybe. A little."

Soul sucked in his breath, dug his hands deeper in his pockets. I waited for a reply. My insides were shaking.

"So?" I said.

"Um." Soul looked at me, awkwardly. "Are you like, confessing to me?"

"_No!"_ I said, "_God,_ no! What the _fuck_!"

"Sorry!" he said, holding up his hands, "It's just that I thought -"

"Dude, I'm telling you because you're my _friend_," I said, "Not because I want to go out with you."

"Yeah, okay, I get it," he said, "I just . . . thought you were trying to tell me you were interested."

I covered my face with my hands. "That is the most disturbing thing I've ever heard," I said.

"So you don't like me."

"_No."_

"Okay, good, just checking, you know, 'cuz I don't swing -"

"Stop," I said. "Just stop."

"I think one of my friends is gay."

"I'm regretting ever mentioning this to you."

"I can hook you up with him."

"I am now regretting my whole life."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone for your support! I'm grateful for all the reads, comments, reviews, and messages I get from you guys. I will be shortening the chapters a bit, but that also means I will be uploading twice a week now! Also, welcome to all the new followers ! （*´▽｀*）

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Soul grinned at me. "Seriously," he said, "He's not bad looking. He's just your type."

"You are terrible," I said. The bell rang, and we started walking to our class.

"So how long have you been . . . keeping this to yourself?" asked Soul. His sudden seriousness surprised me.

"I think about twenty four hours," I said.

"Okay. Wow. I was expecting more of a _ever since my third birthday . . _."

"Well, I would of gone on being an average unsymmetrical straight male if _your meister _hadn't been so nosy."

Soul laughed. "Maka interrogated you, I see."

"She beat me up and dragged me into a dark room and questioned me for hours," I said. "She told me I would never see my father again if I didn't answer her." Soul nodded grimly.

We stood at the end of the hallway, where it split into two.

"I'll see you after school then?" said Soul.

"Yeah, see you later," I said with a wave.

I made my way to class, saying hello to Patty as she passed. I entered the English room and took my usual seat in the middle, next to Tsubaki. Maka and Crona was talking on the other side of her, not even noticing me.

"Were you with Soul at lunch?" asked Tsubaki, "We were looking for you two."

"Oh, sorry," I said. I had forgotten that we were all going into the quad for a game of basketball.

"It's fine," said Tsubaki, "Black Star had detention, and Maka and Crona aren't really into basketball anyways."

"Good for them, then," I said. I pulled out my laptop, opening a Word document.

"Do you always use a laptop?" said Tsubaki, taking out her notebook and a pink sparkly pen.

"I'd die if I didn't," I said. "Writing by hand is torture."

"It's not that bad," she said. She scribbled her name on her paper, in that large bubbly writing that teenage girls like to use. I brushed away my annoyance at the unevenness of it, and instead focused on my own notes.

We finished our notes and started on an assignment. Tsubaki was my partner, and we finished quickly. I found it soothing to work with her; she rarely complained about my fussiness on schoolwork or my OCD.

Usually after we were out of work to do, conversation between me and Tsubaki came to standstill. We could never really find anything to relate on outside of school.

"So, um, how are your grades?" she asked.

"They're okay," I said, "Not perfect."

"That's too bad."

Awkward pause.

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Uh, just a sandwich."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah."

"I forgot to eat lunch, so I'm a bit hungry now."

"That sucks."

Silence.

"So I heard you're doing something rather extravagant for your science project," she said.

I perked up at little at the mention of my project. "Did Maka tell you?"

"Actually, Crona did," said Tsubaki.

"Really?"

"Yeah, at lunch," said Tsubaki. "We were sitting quietly and he just started mentioning you."

I was surprised. Crona wasn't exactly known for starting conversations.

"I heard my name," said Maka. She and Crona were now turned to us.

"We're talking about the science fair," said Tsubaki.

"Ooh, me and Tsubaki have such a good project idea," said Maka. I could tell she was about to dive into an elaborate explanation, but thankfully Tsubaki put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Why don't we hear what Kid's doing?" she said.

Maka scrunched up her face. "Uh, no. I've already had him text me about it a billion times."

"Hey," I said, "I was using a world-renowned laboratory -"

"Yeah, yeah," said Maka, waving her hand at me. She grinned at Crona. "What about you? What do you and Mark plan on doing?"

"We haven't decided," said Crona, giving us a nervous smile.

"Seriously?" said Maka, "You guys have like, a month left!"

"Don't worry," said Tsubaki, seeing Crona's worried face, "You have plenty of time."

"I've already finished mine," I said.

Maka made a face at me. "Me and Tsubaki are putting a lot of effort into this," said Maka, "So we need more time."

I didn't say anything. Maka's pride was a fragile thing.

"But seriously," I said, looking at Crona, "You guys should've at least started already."

"We're having a bit trouble finding a project," said Crona.

"Maybe Mark isn't the best partner for you," I said.

Crona frowned. "He said he just needs time to think of an idea."

I turned away, back to my notes. I suddenly didn't want to look at him anymore.

"Why don't you both think of an idea together?" I said, "It's your project too."

I could tell they were all looking at me, but I refused to meet their eyes.

"You shouldn't let him boss you around," I said.

"He's not," said Crona. His voice was quiet.

I didn't respond, and instead stared hard at my computer screen. Maka coughed, shuffled her papers together. I didn't move until the bell rang.

I avoided looking at their faces as I gathered my things. I had last period with Crona and Black Star, which I wasn't looking forward to.

"See you, Crona," said Maka.

"Bye," he said.

I was walking out of the door, hoping I didn't have to walk with Crona when I felt a hand tug on my sleeve. I turned, annoyed, but let my face relax into a blank stare when I saw it was him.

"What is it?" I said.

"Are we . . . are we walking to class together?"

I stared at Crona, and he coiled back.

"I think I want to be alone right now," I said, and gently pushed his hand off my arm.

I couldn't stand the look on his face. I turned and walked away, my chest already clenching with guilt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I came home to a strange quiet.

I knew Liz was in after school detention, but usually Patty would be doing karaoke or making a mess. Everything was still as symmetrical as I had left it.

"Patty?" I called. No one responded.

I set down my things and walked to her room. I knocked, opening the door slowly. She was lying face down on her bed, a piece of paper crumpled in her hand.

"Patty, are you awake?"

After a few seconds, she turned her head and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "Are you feeling sick?"

"No."

"What is it then?" She didn't respond, and I walked over and sat next to her.

"What's this?" I said, and she let me pull the paper out of her hand. I uncrumpled it and smoothed it out to read the tiny print.

SEMESTER THREE GRADES

_Students must maintain at least a C- in each class to pass to the next level. If they fail to do so, they will be held back for another training season. _

_Students must maintain at least a D in each class to be enrolled. If they fail to do so, they will be expelled for the rest of the training season. _

ENGLISH: D+

FIGHTING: A

MATHS: F

PERSONAL FITNESS: A-

SCIENCES: D-

HISTORY: F

I looked at Patty. She wasn't smiling, leaving her face in a blank state.

"Patty . . ."

"I'm gonna get expelled," she said.

"That's not true," I said, "We can fix this, I can tutor you -"

"I'm too dumb."

"Says who?" I said.

She turned her face away.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Come on," I said, "Tell me."

She shook her head, or at least tried to. It's kind of hard when your face is in a pillow.

"Patty -"

"Go away." Her words were muffled, but I thought I could hear her voice crack.

"I can help you," I said. I felt so helpless saying that.

She refused to speak. I stood up and put the paper on her dresser.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," I said, "Come out when you're ready."

I closed the door softly behind me.

* * *

I finished baking the salmon, pulled it out of the oven and layed it on the counter to cool. I heard the front door unlocking, and a ruffled Liz stumbled inside.

"Damn it," she said, kicking off her shoes. She collapsed on the couch, dirty coat and all.

"Hey," I said, "Remember the rules."

She grumbled something along the lines of _rules my ass _and went to hang her coat.

"How was detention?" I asked.

"Complete shit!" she said, plopping herself down at the kitchen table. "The teacher was one of those snobby Personal Fitness guys. God, he wouldn't even let me file my goddamn nails . . ." She stopped. Her eyes moved to the CD player.

"Are you playing classical music?" she said.

"Yes."

"Patty hates classical music," she said.

"I'm aware."

"She would never let you play it."

I didn't respond, and instead spooned the rice onto three plates.

Liz got up and went to Patty's room. I brought the plates to the table and started pouring glasses of water. I had just finished evening out the silverware on the table when Liz came out, dragging a sleepy looking Patty.

"Hey," I said. Patty sat down wordlessly. Liz sat next to her, her eyebrows scrunched up in worry. I sat in front of them, tucking a napkin into my shirt.

Patty picked at her food, while Liz shoveled it down her throat. When we were done, Patty went back to her room, not even asking for desert. Liz brought the dishes to the sink.

I sat at the table, the room quiet except for the sound of Liz scraping food of the plates. She put them in the dishwasher and sat back in front of me, pulling Patty's report card out of her back pocket.

"What are we going to do?" she said.

"We'll tutor her," I said, "We'll get her grades up."

Liz sat down. "It's not just that," she said. "Something else is bothering her."

"Someone."

She looked up at my sharply.

"Someone's picking on her?" Her voice was rising rapidly.

"I don't know who," I said, "She wouldn't tell me. They've been, you know . . . "

"She hates being called that," said Liz. She looked angry. "I'm going to find that asshole and -"

"Liz," I said, "Don't do anything too drastic."

"Drastic?" She stood up. "I'm not gonna let some jerks mess with _my _sister. I'm gonna find them and beat the hell out of them."

She stormed off. I went to the coathanger and grabbed my jacket, slipping it on. I was going for a walk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sun was hanging low in the sky, the late autumn wind pulling at my hair. I didn't know where I was planning on going, but I kept walking. I was soon walking through town, past shops just closing and bars just opening.

I didn't feel like human interaction so I kept on going, until I reached an empty park. There wasn't much grass, but a long path winded through it. I decided to walk along it.

I didn't want to think about anything. I needed some time free of worry. I looked up at the darkening sky, which was now blank and perfect. I found a bench and sat down, basking in the symmetry. Then a thought came to me. My hands moved on their own and pulled out my phone. I found myself scrolling through my contacts and tapping on Crona's number. I typed out:

_YOU: How are you?_

I quickly deleted it. It sounded weird; too formal. I tried again.

_YOU: Yo whats up?_

I reminded myself that I wasn't Soul. Instead, I wrote:

_YOU: Hey, Crona. How's it going?_

I hit send and held my breath. My phone pinged.

_CRONA: Hi Kid _

_YOU: Is this a bad time?_

_CRONA: No not at all. What is it_

_YOU: I just wanted to talk. You know, cuz we're friends_

_CRONA: I thought u were mad at me today_

_YOU: yeah sorry about tht I was sort of in a bad mood. _

_CRONA: Thats ok _

_YOU: I keep taking it out on you for some reason . . . Im really sorry. I hope we're still good?_

_CRONA: Of course . . . so how are you?_

_YOU: I'm good. actually im sitting on a bench in a deserted park_

_CRONA: ? its 50 degrees out_

_YOU: I needed the fresh air_

_CRONA: Are u by yourself?_

_YOU: Yea _

So far, fifteen messages between us. That was more than I'd ever sent to anyone at one time, even Patty and Liz.

_YOU: actually I've been meaning to ask u something_

_CRONA: What is it?_

_YOU: I feel kind of awkward asking_

_YOU: I was just wondering_

_YOU: Since you're doing the science project with him_

_CRONA: Mark?_

_YOU: Yeah, mark. I was wondering if you were like . . . into him._

_CRONA: you mean . . . _

_YOU: I've sort of mentioned this to your before but . . . do you like him?_

_CRONA: No._

_YOU: I'm sorry, that was weird _

_CRONA: It's okay._

_CRONA: actually_

_CRONA: I do have someone I like_

I stared at the words. Crona was interested in someone?

_YOU: Who?_

_CRONA: You can't tell anyone_

_YOU: I won't, i promise_

_YOU: It's okay we're friends_

_CRONA: I just needed to tell someone . . ._

_CRONA: I think I like Maka. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_YOU: really?_

_CRONA: i think so _

_YOU: How can you tell?_

_YOU: How do you know if its different from just liking someone as a friend_

_CRONA: Its just shes the first friend i ever had_

_CRONA: shes always nice and patient with me and i like being around her_

_CRONA: i'm always happy with maka_

_CRONA: its like_

_CRONA: she makes me warm _

Something twisted inside me.

_YOU: I got to go_

_YOU: don't worry i'll keep my promise. I wont tell anyone_

_CRONA: thank you_

_CRONA: you're a good friend_

The last words made me laugh. I was a good friend.

So why did I feel like I was crumbling apart?

Everything me and Crona have done together in the past few months flashed through my mind. Meeting him for the first time, finding him in that janitor's closet, dealing with the whole Mark situation, having a fight, comforting him during the blackout when he was scared to death of the thunder, Maka forcing me to come out, and finally, this. This awful feeling. This feeling like I was losing something.

It was all because of him. I hadn't realized it until now, but it was him. He was always nice, always patient, even when I was being a jerk, made me feel better when my weapons couldn't. Made me warm. Made me like him, despite his asymmetry.

And I realized that Maka had been right all along. I liked Crona. And now I was losing him.

I finally understood what it meant to have your heart broken.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

My eye fluttered open, and I saw Liz standing over me.

"What time is it?" I said.

"7:40. We have ten minutes to get to school."

I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on," said Liz.

"I'm not going," I mumbled.

"_What?" _

Liz grabbed my shoulder and pulled me until I was facing her.

"What do you mean?" she said. The smell of her perfume jolted me to full consciousness.

"I don't feel like it," I said.

"What's the matter with you?" said Liz.

"Nothing," I said.

"You never miss school on purpose," she said. "Something must be wrong."

"You and Patty can go," I said.

"Ugh. PATTY!" Liz fast walked to Patty's room, hollering her name. In a few seconds she came flying back into my room.

"Patty's refusing to get up!" she said.

"Join the club," I said.

"God, I always have to babysit you two!" She ripped my blanket off.

I didn't move. I felt Liz stare at me for a few seconds before she threw my blanket back at me. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. She was still angry from last night, I could tell.

* * *

The rest of the day me and Patty lazed around the house. We watched her boring children shows, folded the laundry (sorta), fixed her eyebrows, ate peanut butter right out of the jar (breaking one of my rules.) Then she asked me to help her study.

I spent two hours helping her memorize the multiplication chart. She found she could memorize it easily if she sung it as a song.

"Four times six is twenty-four, eight times eight is forty more . . ."

She was really trying hard. It was refreshing to spend time one on one with her, something I felt I hadn't done in a long time. She turned on the karaoke machine and started recording her multiplication song, at by which point I realized we had had enough bonding time and I needed a rest.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't remember the last time I spent the whole day in my pajamas.

Later when Patty had gone to bed, I sat on the couch next to Liz and started reading one of the science books I had gotten from the school library. Liz was watching one of her cheesy detective romance shows, but she didn't seem that interested (usually she would be dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes.) She lowered the volume and turned to me.

"What?" I said.

"I think I found whose been bothering Patty."

I looked up, closing the book. Liz tugged at the end of her hair, eyes trained on the TV.

"There's these group of guys in our Math class that are always messing with us. I usually just have to look at them and they stop, but then I realized that they all had a class alone with Patty."

"What are you going to do?" I said.

"Make those motherfuckers wish they were never born," she muttered, twisting her hair around a finger.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," I said. "I can talk to my father -"

"I can handle them," she said sharply.

I moved closer. "Liz, please," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away.

"Go to sleep, Kid," she said, standing up and flicking the TV off. "You're not missing school tomorrow."

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and walked like a zombie to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Hey, where were you and Patty yesterday?" said Black Star. I was hanging out with him, Soul, and Tsubaki in the courtyard at break.

"We weren't feeling too well," I said.

"Damn, you guys get sick a lot," he said. He laughed. "If you were as strong as me, you would never sick."

"I'm glad you're both okay now," said Tsubaki, "But, ah, Black Star, you do realize we both have detention -"

"Fuck detention!" said Black Star, "I have better things to do than sit around with the Mr. Barnaby."

"Wait, _you _got detention?" Soul said to Tsubaki.

"I -"

"Me and Tsubaki were doing extra training," said Black Star, "Which is far more important than learning history!"

"He's taking you to the dark side, Tsubaki," I said.

"If we don't go to detention today, we'll have to go to Saturday school," said Tsubaki.

"UUUUGH. Fine." They walked off, Black Star complaining all the way back to the school building.

"Hey, remember that guy I was talking about?" said Soul.

"What?"

"His name's Darren. He's tall and skinny and Vietnamese or something. He's a year below us, but he's actually pretty funny. I don't know if you're into that type, though. He's kind of baby faced."

"Um."

"I'm not sure if he's gay or not though, so maybe you'd have better luck with another classmate, his name's Jim, he's kind of boring though, he's always talking about some video game I haven't heard of yet and he's a bit geeky but apparently there's this girl in our class who likes him . . . she doesn't know he's gay, but somebody likes him so he must be a little attractive . . . though I wouldn't know, because I'm not gay, but you know, I'm just trying to help you out a little."

"That's very nice," I said, "I but I don't think -"

"Oh!" said Soul, "There's this dude, his name's like, Julio or something, he's most definitely gay, I see him with the theater kids, but he's pretty athletic and Spanish -"

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend," I said. Soul stopped, but then broke out into a grin.

"Yeah, right," he said.

"Seriously," I said.

"You're lonely," said Soul, "You need a boyfriend."

"I don't _need _anything," I said. We gave each other a little stare down.

"Do you . . . already have someone you like?" asked Soul. My mouth went dry.

"No," I said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You know, I don't really feel like talking to you about this," I said. I folded my arms across my chest tightly.

"Kid," said Soul. His voice was soft. "I know we're not exactly best friends but . . . I'm just trying to be supportive and stuff."

"I know," I said, "Thank you, I'm just in a really terrible mood right now."

"Is it something to do with Patty?"

"Partially." I looked at him. "How'd you guess?"

"Have you seen Liz?" said Soul. "I thought she was about to rip my fucking face off when I asked her about Patty."

"Yeah . . . Patty's having trouble with school."

"How bad?"

"Bad as in she might . . . fail." Saying she might even be expelled was too much to think about.

"That's horrible," said Soul, "Is she seeing a tutor?"

"I'm helping her out, but . . ." I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm so tired," I said.

Soul put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we go hang out after school?" he said. "You need cake or some sugary shit."

"Sugary shit sounds good," I said. We walked to class, the thought of cake keeping me awake until the end of school.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_This is not happening. _

"Come on, just try it," said Maka, pushing the cup towards him.

"That's okay," said Crona, "I -"

"You said you never tasted chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream before!" said Maka.

"You've been deprived," said Soul.

"I don't think -" started Crona. Maka took the opportunity to shove a spoon of ice cream in his mouth. His face flushed red.

"He's blushing, he likes it so much," said Maka. I looked away. I knew he was blushing for another reason.

Soul and I were going to get something sweet to eat after school, but Maka decided to tag along with Crona. The sight of them together made me uneasy. Crona was acting normal, but I felt like I myself was acting strangely. I couldn't settle my eyes on the two of them for too long.

I scooped some ice cream into my mouth. I liked vanilla the best. It was simple, uncomplicated. Maka and Soul had both gotten chocolate chip cookie dough, and although Crona had initially refused, he was now sharing an ice cream with Maka.

"This was such a good idea," said Maka, "It's hot outside for autumn."

"It's a good idea for avoiding homework," I said.

"Hey, you need this time to unwind," said Soul. "Just relax."

"Well, I for one am going do my work," said Maka, pulling out a heavy textbook and dropping it on the table. Soul groaned.

"Seriously, Maka," he said, "Why do you have to study at a time like this?"

"There's nothing wrong with studying!" said Maka. "Right Crona?"

He nodded. I had to force myself to not scoff.

"If you start studying, then Kid will start studying," said Soul, "And then he's going to be even more stressed than he already is."

Maka gave me a sympathetic look. "Patty told me what was going on," she said. "That must be horrible for you guys."

"Yeah." I stared down at my cup.

Maka's cell phone chirped. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Damn it," she said, "I was supposed to pick up a book I put on hold from the library."

"You have an app for that?" said Soul.

"Of course," said Maka. I was getting irritated of her snobby voice.

"You're such a bookworm," said Soul.

"What's wrong with liking books?" said Maka.

"You're too serious. No one will date you if you're like that."

Her cheeks flared. "Shut up!" she said. "Crona likes me."

Me and Crona stared at her.

"I mean, as a friend," said Maka. She looked at Crona. "You know what I mean."

"Y-Yeah," said Crona, smiling nervously.

I stood up. "I'm leaving now," I said.

"What? Why?" whined Maka.

_Shut up. _

"I just need to get home," I said. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and stood up.

"Come on, stay for a little while longer," she said.

_Stop. _

"I really can't," I said.

"If you want to do homework, we can help each other out," said Maka. "We can share my text-"

"_Maka." _I was clutching the strap of my bag tight. "I think there's someone at home that needs more help than me."

Maka's smile dropped from her face.

"I'm going home," I said, leaving the three of them staring after me.

She didn't understand. I had responsibilities. I had to write up and edit a million reports. I had extra work that my father assigned us. I had to get home as soon as possible to help Patty.

And I couldn't stand seeing Crona with Maka.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I was sitting at a table going over homework with Patty.

"_X_ equals . . ." I prompted her.

"Uhh . . ."

"How do you solve for x?" I asked.

"Hmm." She contorted her face.

I held in a sigh. We'd been working at it for a week, and she still didn't understand.

"You need to divide," I said.

"Kiiiid!" whined Patty, "I was just about to say that . . . !"

She finished the problem and pushed it away.

"Patty," I said, "You're not done."

"Yeah, but I just got assigned this today!" she said. "I can work at it at home."

"It's better to get it done now," I said.

"But we live together," she said, "So no biggie!"

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Maka?" I said, turning around. She stood with her hands tightly wound together.

"Kid," she said, "Can we talk?"

I looked at Patty. She was already starting to doze off.

"Fine," I said, "But just for a few minutes."

"I'm . . . sorry about yesterday," she said, after we'd walked to another bench for some privacy.

She continued. "I must've done something wrong," she said, "But I want to know why you were mad at me."

"I don't know," I said, "It doesn't matter now anyways."

"You're not even looking at me."

She sounded upset. So I looked up.

"Soul told me that you came out to him," she said, turning away and playing with a pigtail.

"He has a big mouth," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eyebrows were scrunched up. "And don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"That _why would I tell you? _look."

I didn't respond.

"I was trying to support you," said Maka.

"You didn't need too."

"It's not just about you!" she cried out.

"What?"

"Crona." She glared at me. "You need to think about Crona."

"What do you mean?" I said, "What you're saying doesn't make any sense, it -"

"I know that Crona thinks he likes me," said Maka.

I stopped. "How do you know that?" I said.

"It's a bit obvious. Like it's obvious that you like him."

I didn't bother arguing.

"I can't see Crona as anything more than a brother," said Maka. "He's just . . . really special to me. I don't want to hurt him."

"What did you mean that he _thinks _he likes you?"

"What do you think, Kid?" said Maka. "I'm the first person who ever even looked his way and showed kindness. He thinks I'm some sort of idol and I'm not. I'm just me."

Her face softened.

"And he doesn't talk to me the way he talks to you."

We stood there, soft autumn air falling on us.

"You need to confess," said Maka.

"I can't," I said.

"You _will,_" she said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Me and Patty are going to study," said Liz, getting up from the lunch table.

"See you after school," I said. I went back to reading my book, but before I could turn the page I felt Maka nudge me with her foot.

I looked up. She and Soul were sitting across from me, and they had mischievous looks upon their faces.

"What?" I said.

"I knew it," said Soul.

"Knew what?"

"You. Crona." He grinned.

I shot Maka a look, but she didn't even have the decency to look remorseful. She simply smiled and shrugged. "I had to tell him," she said.

"Fine," I said, "But no need to bring it up now."

"Maka told me you're gonna confess," said Soul. I glared at Maka again, and this time she looked a little sheepish.

"You make it sound like some high school shojo romance," I said.

"That's what it is, isn't it?" said Soul. I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously, dude," he said, "You should do it."

"And why is that?" I said. "Crona isn't interested in me."

"I beg to differ," said Maka.

"We don't even know if he's gay or not," I said.

"Then we better find out," said Soul.

I sighed and closed my book, too distracted now.

"It isn't that easy," I said.

"Kid!" Soul slammed the table for emphasis. "Act like a man!"

I cringed. "What."

"I get it, you're scared that he might reject you," said Soul, "But you need to stop acting like a wimp. If you don't tell him, you'll stay mopey forever -"

"I'm not mopey -"

"- and all lonely, and he'll get swept away by some other guy -"

"- and I'm pretty sure he's not gay -"

" - but if you don't _try,_" said Soul, "Then nothing will ever happen."

I stopped trying to interject. He was being serious.

"Do you want to keep living with an unrequited love?Why don't you just save yourself the time and pain and get it over with?" Soul sighed. "If he doesn't turn out to be your soul mate, then fine. At least you tried, right?"

"What if he hates me?" I said quietly.

Maka placed a hand on mine.

"Then we'll be here for you," she said. Her eyes have never been kinder.

* * *

"Go," said Maka.

"I don't want to," I said, knowing how childish I sounded.

"Come on," whispered Soul. "Do it quick."

"Like ripping off a bandaid," said Maka.

"You guys are so encouraging," I hissed.

We were hiding behind a bookcase, watching Crona take notes from a book at an empty table.

"Hurry," said Maka, "The librarian is getting suspicious."

"Who cares about Ms. Franks," said Soul.

We all turned back to peer at Crona, but someone was now with him.

"Now Mark is there," I said, recognizing the spiky hair.

"Dammit," said Maka.

"Well, we tried," I said.

"No, just go," said Soul, "Say you need to talk to him in private or something."

I was about to make a retort, but Soul grabbed my arm and pushed me out from the safety of the bookcase. He gave me a thumbs up, and I gulped and turned around to face Crona. I slowly walked up to them, clearing my throat.

Startled, he looked up.

"Hey, Kid," said Mark, before Crona could get a chance to speak.

"Hi," I said, not even trying to hide the dryness in my voice. Before my nerves could fail me, I said, "Could I have a moment in private with Crona?"

He grinned. "Anything you can say in front of him, you can say in front of me." He clapped Crona's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

I calmly brushed his hand off of Crona. "I'd rather you not listen in," I said.

He stared at me a second before the grin returned to his face.

"No problem," he said, getting up from the chair. I watched him saunter away.

"Kid?" said Crona.

"Crona. Hi." I glanced at him, and felt my face flush. He was looking up at me through his choppy pink hair, making his dark eyes bigger than usual. I felt my eyes darting everywhere but his face.

"Why don't you sit down?" said Crona, pushing the chair out for me.

"R-Right." I sat down, too quickly. My tail bone slammed into the heavy chair painfully. I winced.

"You okay?" said Crona.

"Yeah!" I said, my voice suddenly high. "Yup, I'm fine."

"So . . ." He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um . . ." I shoved a finger in my collar and pulled it away from my neck. I swallowed, and I could see Maka and Soul looking at me eagerly from behind the books. I opened my mouth slightly, hesitant, and was just about to speak when Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Why now?_

"Crona!" said Ragnarok. Heads turned.

"Ragnarok!" cried Crona, "We're in the library! You can't talk too loud -"

"Shut up," it said. "Why haven't we had lunch?"

"I needed more time to do my science project," said Crona.

"That's no excuse!" said Ragnarok.

_This is possibly the worst thing that could happen, _I thought. Ragnarok noticed me sitting next to them.

"And what are you doing hanging out with this pansy?" he asked.

"D-Don't say that!" said Crona.

"He's even worse than Maka," said Ragnarok, "He's always checking you out or something -"

I reddened, then quickly went through my memories to see if I'd ever done so.

"Why are you saying that?" said Crona, "He's my friend, he -"

"Why?" said Ragnarok, "Aren't you disgusted?"

"Kid isn't disgusting!"

"He's a fucking faggot!" said Ragnarok.

_"Shut up!" _

Crona's voice, louder than I've ever heard it, rang throughout the library. His face was filled with rage.

Ragnarok grabbed a fistful of Crona's hair. "What did you say?"

Crona didn't move, just winced as Ragnarok pulled harder.

"I hate you," he whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I reered my fist back and slammed it into Ragnarok.

I heard Maka and Soul running towards us. My fist throbbed. Ragnarok had shrunk back into Crona.

"I'm sorry, Crona," I said, and quickly left the library.

"Kid!" I heard him cry after me.

It hurt. I was so in love.

But the obstacles were so great. Even more than Mark, even more than Maka, even more than him being straight, was that he was the Demon Sword. He was made by a witch, black blood coursed through his veins, and even if I somehow got him to fall in love with me, Ragnarok would be there, would be hiding within him, and I don't think I could deal with that.

* * *

"Kid!" Crona's voice still followed me, but I kept on running. I found a janitors closet and enclosed myself in it.

It's funny how these things worked. This was the same janitors closet I had found Crona in, all those months ago.

"Kid!" said Crona, pounding on the door. I leaned my head against the door, catching my breath.

"Open the door," said Crona, though his voice was quieter now.

A few moments passed.

"Kid?"

I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the way he called my name.

"Please."

Slowly, I opened the door, and he pushed his way in. His hand fumbled along the wall until he found the light.

"What's wrong?" said Crona. I shook my head, and slunk down the floor.

"Kid," said Crona, his voice soft and pleading. He sat down next to me.

"Say something," he said, prodding my arm. He sounded scared.

"I don't know how to deal with you ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you," I said.

"Does your hand hurt?" said Crona.

"It's fine."

Crona clutched his arm. "Why did you hit Ragnarok?" he asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "It just made me mad."

"I'm sorry," said Crona, "Ragnarok makes everybody mad . . ."

"Stop apologizing," I said, "It's not your fault."

"I wish it wasn't apart of me," said Crona, his voice almost bitter now. "But it is. And hurting things won't make it better."

"I hate it," I said.

We sat there for a moment, silence in the dusty air.

"What did you want to say to me?" said Crona.

"Hardly matters now," I mumbled.

"It sounded important," said Crona.

"Not really."

"You didn't want Mark to hear."

"I just don't like Mark in general," I said, surprised that I let it slip.

"Why not?" asked Crona.

"He's too . . . friendly with you," I said.

Crona's face turned confused. "But he's my friend . . .?"

"I know, but . . ."

_Oh, fuck it. _

"Crona," I said, looking right at him. "I like you."

He stared blankly at me.

"I . . . I like you too," he said. I held his wrist, pulling him closer.

"No," I said, "Not like that."

"What?"

"I don't like you as a friend."

"But -"

"Crona," I said, "I like you a lot. I like you in a way that a guy doesn't normally like another guy."

He was speechless. I released his wrist.

"I know you like Maka," I said, "I know it's useless telling you. But at least you know."

"Kid . . ." His voice trailed off. I stared at the space in front of me, wanting so badly to see his face, but too scared to.

The silence stretched, and I felt terrible.

_Turn me down already._

"I'm sorry, Crona," I said, about to get up.

"Wait!"

I looked at him. His face was mixed with emotions.

"What is it?" I said.

"You . . ." He bit his bottom lip, thinking before he spoke again.

"No one's ever confessed to me before," he said. He anxiously tugged at his hair.

"You're . . . really important to me, Kid."

He looked into my eyes.

"I . . . I don't know . . . you're my friend, but I . . ." His words struggled to get out. "I don't know how I feel about you," he finally said.

"That's okay," I said.

"I just . . . I just want to be close to you."

I wanted to hug him. But then again, it might scare him away.

"So we're still friends," I said.

He moved his eyes down.

"I'm sorry I can't give you straight answer."

"It's better than you rejecting me," I said. I stood up, dusted myself off. I pulled him up.

"Thank you," I said. It sounded too formal.

"Y-You're welcome . . ."

"I have one last question," I said. I took a breath. "Do you still like Maka?"

"I'm not sure," said Crona, "I thought I did, but . . ."

I stopped, not wanting to pressure him into answering .I opened the door, and we stepped out.

"I'm going to head to my next class," I said.

"O-Okay."

I turned my back, and as I reached the end of the hallway, he called out my name.

"Kid."

I turned around. "What?"

"I - I think," he said, "That I might . . . just . . . be into guys . . . from now on . . ."

It was too much. His face was pink from embarrassment, as was mine.

"I see," I said, though my heart was thumping in my chest so hard it was becoming unbearable.

"See you later, then," he said.

"See you later."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was winter. Snow fell overnight, covering everything in the thinest blanket of white. Patty's grades had finally started to improve, and Liz had stopped trying to beat up everybody. They still didn't know I was gay, and it hurt not to tell them. I knew I had to. Eventually.

Me and Crona fell back into our roles, him tagging around with Maka and me finding solitude in the library. We were friendly, but it wasn't enough for me. I missed hanging out with him. I missed him.

It was the day before winter break when we had our Christmas party. Not a big one, just one for everybody's homeroom. I didn't really know anyone, but it was okay. At least the cake was symmetrical.

After school, Tsubaki and Maka organized a get together with all of us. We met outside of school.

"Finally!" said Liz,"I can sleep in for two weeks."

Patty giggled. "Me too!"

"While you lazy asses are wrapping presents or some shit, me and Tsubaki will be training!" said Black Star.

"Whaaat?" said Maka. "Me, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty had a lot planned."

"Like what?" said Black Star.

She smiled. "Shopping."

"How is that more important that me surpassing God - ?!"

"Anyways," said Soul. "Let's go already."

We walked (Patty skipped) downtown, and everywhere lights sparkled. Signs for Christmas sales plastered the walls of many stores, and although the Liz begged me to let her buy a dress, we didn't stop. We had somewhere special to go.

And we found it.

It was our favorite bakery, and we hurried inside, away from the cold. Black Star immedietly headed for the food as we took our seats.

"Black Star!" cried Tsubaki. He was pressing his face against the glass, drooling.

"I want that one . . . and that one . . . and maybe that too . . ."

"Fine, we'll get them all," said Tsubaki, "Just please get off before you break anything . . ."

We knew the baker. He was a nice guy, and as always he gave everyone a free croissant. We sat in a circle, Crona on my left and Liz on my right.

"God, this is good," sighed Liz, croissaint already stuffed into her mouth.

"How is it?" Maka asked Crona, who had never been here before.

He took a bite, his face still pink from cold. "It's good," he murmured.

Maka smiled. "Good!"

"Man, I need some coffee," said Soul, getting up.

"Hey, can you get me some hot cocoa?" said Liz.

"Me too!" said Patty.

"Sure," he said.

"Oi, get me a mocha," said Black Star.

"Can I get a latte?" I asked.

"I'm not your damn waiter," he said, but went to get them anyways.

"Don't you want anything, Crona?" said Maka. He shook his head.

"I'm okay, really . . ."

"So what are you guys going to do over the break?" asked Tsubaki.

"Studying," said Maka and I in unison. I was joking, but she obviously was not.

"Fun," said Liz.

"I'm going to make snowmen!" said Patty. We all smiled at her, before Soul called from the counter, "Hey, a little help here!"

"I'll help," I said, going over and helping him stack the cups onto trays.

"So," he said, adding milk to his coffee. "What happened with you and Crona? You guys seem friendly."

"Yeah," I said, "That's it. Friendly."

"He turned you down?" Soul dropped in a few cubes of sugar.

"Not . . . exactly . . ."

"What'd you mean?"

"He told me he was gay."

"Seriously!" Soul clapped my back. "Dude, he's totally into you!"

I waved him away. "He didn't say that," I said.

"Subtext, man. He basically confessed to you."

"Sure."

"What's taking you guys so long?" called Black Star.

"Don't be so impatient!" said Soul. We walked back, handed out the drinks.

"Let me have some," said Maka, stealing Soul's coffee.

"Hey, you didn't get me a straw!" said Black Star.

"Get it yourself!"

"I'll get it," said Tsubaki.

"Get two if you want to share," said Black Star.

"How uncharacteristically kind of you," said Maka.

"Shut up."

"You want to try some?" I said, handing out my drink to Crona. He stared at me, blushing slightly.

"Um . . ."

"Oh," I said, "I can get another straw if you -"

"No! No, it's fine." He took a sip, and his lips puckered.

"Bitter," he choked out.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Let me see," said Soul, stealing my latte.

"Hey," I said, "I don't want your germs -"

His face screwed up as he tasted it. "I thought you'd at least add some sugar if you didn't want it flavored," he said.

I snatched it out of his hands. "Great advice," I said, "Let me get diabetes." I turned to Crona.

"Sorry," I said, "I guess bitter's not your taste."

"I like it," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, "Actually . . . can I try it again?"

". . . Sure."

We sat there as our friends talked, quietly sharing our drink and enjoying the warmth. The table was crowded, and our arms were touching, and at the moment I was content.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Maybe I was enjoying it a little too much.

Patty skipped ahead of me and Liz as we walked home. She was giving me these sideways glances, like she wanted to say something, but nothing came. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Whatever it is you want to say, just say it," I said.

"What do you mean?" said Liz trying for nonchalant.

"You're so obvious," I said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

She looked on at Patty.

"You know me too well," she said.

"I know."

"Then you know that _I _know you too well," she said. We stopped walking, as Patty had started building a snowman right in the middle of the street.

"What's your point?" I said, though I knew where this was going.

"What's up with you and Crona?" she said, looking at me full on now. _Damn it. _I knew I had gotten too cuddly with Crona, but I couldn't help it.

"Nothing," I said.

"Let's not try to avoid the subject, kay?"

Straightforward.

No way getting around it.

"I like Crona," I said.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Unexpected but not surprising."

"Thanks," I said, and rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Patty.

"Kid just told me he's into di -"

"OKAY, thank you, Liz," I said.

"Into what?"

"Dudes," said Liz. She grinned at me. "I meant dudes.

* * *

Liz kept flicking through the channels, until Patty snatched the remote from her hand and we were forced to watch an old Barney movie. Patty was the only one paying attention to it.

"You and Crona would make a cute couple," said Liz.

"So I'm told," I said.

"It'd be great if he's gay," she said.

"He is."

"Really?!" She stared at me. "And how do you know that?"

"He told me."

"Then you should confess!"

"Well," I said, "About that . . ."

" . . . No way."

"Yes way."

"I can't believe you did that!" said Liz.

"Shh!" said Patty.

"Oh my god, what did he say?" said Liz. She was practically jumping in her seat.

"He said . . ."

The smile that had been on my face fell.

_That's right, _I thought. _He turned me down. _

Liz seemed to sense what happened.

"Kid . . ."

She came over and pulled me into her arm.

"Hey, no sympathy hugs," I said.

"Come on, you need it," she said.

"Whatever."

"I don't know how you managed to look so happy in front of everyone," said Liz, "I mean, this all must've been weighing you down, with nobody to talk too."

"Uh . . . yeah," I said. She looked at me, instantly suspicious.

"Me and Patty are the first ones you've told, right?"

"Well," I said, "I mean, kinda . . ."

"'Kinda' doesn't count."

"I guess . . . well . . . Maka sort of figured it out . . . and then I told Soul . . . and then . . . they told me to confess . . ."

"All this has been happening and I haven't been aware of it?" said Liz.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry?" I tried.

"Oh, no," she said, pushing me away. "Sorry isn't going to cut it, mister."

"Liz!" I said, "It's just, I didn't want to freak you guys out -"

"Alright, alright," said Liz, "I don't want to hear it."

"Please understand," I said.

"Apology not accepted," she said.

"Please."

Liz pointed a finger at me, squashing my nose in. "The only way you will get my acceptance," she said, "Is if you get with Crona."

"What?"

"It was meant to be," she said.

"That's ridicu -"

"It's written in the stars!" proclaimed Liz, jabbing at my nose again.

"Hey -"

"I need this gay romance in my life!" she said.

I felt myself flushing from embarrassment.

"Seriously," I said, pushing away her finger.

"I'm rooting for you," she said, giving me a wink.

"That's nice to know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Kiiiiiiid," said Patty, grabbing onto my shoulders.

"What?"

Liz shoved a flyer in my face. "The Winter Ball is one week away!" she said, "And you still haven't asked Crona!"

"We have a Winter Ball?"

"Don't mess with me!" said Liz, and slapped the paper onto my chest.

"You have the rest of the day to ask him," she said, "Or I'm going to ask him for you."

The thought mortified me.

"Kid is a coward!" said Patty.

"I'm not a coward!" I said, and crumpled up the glittery flyer.

"So you'll do it," said Liz.

"Of course I will," I scoffed, tossing the paper in the trash. The bell rang for the end of break. I had the next class with Crona.

"Good luck!" called Patty as she and Liz skipped away.

I sighed. I wasn't prepared for this.

"Okay," I said, "Okay, stay calm, you got this, it'll be okay -"

"What're you muttering to yourself for?"

I jumped. "Jesus, Soul! Don't sneak up on people like that."

"You nervous or something?" asked Soul.

"No," I said, "Let's just get to class."

We walked in. "Hey, are you going to the dance?" he asked.

"I think so."

"You think?"

We took our seats. "I mean . . . I'm asking Crona, and if he'll go with me -"

"No way!" said Soul.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're finally taking action!" he said. I noticed Crona walking into the classroom.

"There he is," I said.

"Man, you got this," said Soul, and I told him to shut up as Crona took his seat beside me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." I watched as he pulled stuff out from his backpack.

"Um, I have something to ask you," I said. He paused and faced me.

"Yes?"

"Well, ah . . ." He watched as I awkwardly wound my hands together. I was taking too long to answer. Soul kicked me under the desk.

"Would you like to go to the Winter Ball?" I said. I paused. "I mean, with me." Another pause. "As my date."

I watched as Crona grew flustered. I took his reddening cheeks as a good sign.

"So will you?" I asked.

"Y-Yes," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"I mean, you don't have to, I don't want you to pity me or anything -"

"I said I want to," said Crona. His face was pink, and he looked embarrassed, but he was looking me in the eye. And saying yes.

"Okay," I said, feeling my face heat up as well, "Cool. Yeah."

I turned back to my desk, but not before I caught Soul texting Maka about me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"This look good?"

Patty squinted at me.

"Well?" I said, adjusting my tie. She shook her head, puffing out her cheeks.

"Oh, come on," I said, "What else am I supposed to wear?"

"You're not going to a funeral," said Liz, walking into the room with a bag in hand. I scowled.

"I know that," I said, "But this is a formal dance. I have to dress up a bit."

"Try wearing something colorful," she said.

"But this is my only good suit," I said.

"Jesus, Kid, you wear that suit all the time!" she said. "You look like a ghost, walking around in that white thing."

"Well, sorry," I said. "I like it. It's symmetrical."

"It's booooring," said Patty.

"Hey -"

"Don't worry, my friend," said Liz, "I have just the thing you need." From out of her bag she pulled out some clothes and tossed them at me.

"What is this?" I said.

"Something decent," she said, and pulled Patty along with her out of the room. "Try it on," she said, and shut the door behind her.

I sighed and folded out the clothes on my bed. Dark red chinos, speckled blazer, white button up, forest green bow tie. I had to admit, it looked pretty good. I dressed and walked out of the room. They applauded me, and I gave a little bow.

They were smiling, but I wasn't.

"What's wrong?" asked Patty.

"I'm nervous," I said.

"You'll do fine," said Liz.

* * *

The school was brightly lit. Maka came running up to us, apple cider in hand.

"Hey guys!" she said. Her face was flushed and smiling.

"Hi!" said Patty.

"Patty! Look!" said Liz. They both gaped at the towering table of cakes and pastries.

"You look great, Maka!" said Liz, and then she and Patty ran for the food table.

Maka grinned at me in her powder blue dress. "Where's Crona?" she asked.

"I'm meeting him in the front in a few minutes," I said.

"Are you guys . . ."

"No," I said. "We're just . . . on a date."

"That's a start," she said.

My phone buzzed. I checked the text:

CRONA: _just arrived_

"He's here," I said.

"Sweep him off his feet," said Maka, giving me an uncharacteristic wink.

I rushed to the front of the school.

I flung open the door, the cold winter air rushing at me.

"Crona?"

He looked up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," he said.

"Come on, it's cold," I said, and he hurried up the steps.

The doors swung shut as we entered the ballroom again. I could see Tsubaki and Black Star stumbling across the dance floor, and Maka chiding Soul about his manners.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded.

We went to the food, where Liz was shoveling a piece of pie down her throat.

"Crona! Hey!" she said, though it came out muffled.

"No talking with your mouth full," I said, handing her a napkin.

"Yes, mother," she said mockingly.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Um . . ." Crona smiled at me, a bit nervously. "Can you pick for me?"

"Uh, sure," I said. As I poured him some cocoa in a Styrofoam cup, I noticed his dark blue patterned shirt and black pants. The clothes fit nice on his slim frame. He looked cute.

I handed him the cup. "What is it?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate," I said. When he didn't respond, I asked, "Have you tried it before?"

"No." He looked at me. "Is it bitter?"

"No," I said, "It's sweet."

I watched his face as he tried it. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked . . . happy.

"It's good," he said.

"Try this," I said, handing him a slice of cake.

"Okay," he said, enjoying it as well.

So I found out Crona had a sweet tooth. Even after I had stopped offering, he continued to nibble on the pastries, asking me if each one was sweet before he tried it. He slowed down, though, after he saw Liz and Patty staggering away, moaning about their stomachs aching.

"Kid! Crona!" said Soul, coming over to us. He wore his usual attire - black suit, red shirt.

"How's your date?" said Maka, just behind him.

"D-Date?" said Crona. "U-Um . . ."

"Well," I said, "I mean, it's . . ."

"Oh, stop being so nervous!" said Maka. "And come join us. You guys need to loosen up."

They dragged us over to dance floor, where Black Star was trying to lead Tsubaki in a dance but failing. Miserably.

"Um, Black Star," said Tsubaki, "I can lead, if you want -"

"Hold up, I got this -"

_"Ow!" _Tsubaki jerked back, wincing.

"S-sorry!" said Black Star, "I didn't mean to step on your foot."

"It's fine," said Tsubaki, "Let's just . . ."

"One, two three . . ." said Black Star.

"Crona!" I turned to see Mark tackle Crona into a hug.

"M-Mark!" said Crona.

"Hey, what's up!" he said. His dirty blonde hair, which usually defied gravity, was now combed and gelled down. Honestly, he looked kind of stupid.

"You said you weren't coming," said Maka.

"I said I didn't have a date," said Mark, but then his face split into a grin.

"What?" said Soul.

"This is Jenny," said Mark, pulling a girl towards him. She smiled at us.

"Hi," she said, her dark lips spread just as wide as his.

"I met her just yesterday," said Mark, as she clung to his arm.

"It was love at first sight," she said, sighing dreamily.

"Wait," said Soul, "You're -"

"We're together!" said Mark, and they broke into loud laughter.

"Come on," said Jenny, leaning into him. "I want to dance."

"Yeah, come dance with us," said Mark.

"Sure!" said Maka. They started moving towards the center.

"You guys coming?" asked Soul. I looked at Crona.

"Uh," he said, "I-I don't really know how to dance . . ."

"I can teach you," I said. He stared at the ground.

I reached out and took his hand.

"It's okay," I said, gently. "No one will make fun of you. We're just going to dance."

He gripped my hand.

"Okay," he said.

I led him onward.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Mark grabbed Jenny and started swinging her around, and Soul led Maka into a lazy dance. Crona looked at the ground, nervous.

"I'll show you how to do a simple dance," I said, "You don't need to worry." I took his left hand in my right.

"Place your other hand on my shoulder," I said. He did so, and I placed my hand on his hip.

"Wh -"

"It's fine," I said, though I was feeling a little nervous myself, being so close to him.

"Now move your foot back, and I'll move mine forward . . ."

Slowly, he learned the steps, and with each movement I found myself hugging him closer to me.

Jenny and Mark had become bored with the slowness of the song and left. Maka and Soul were still going the same, leaning back and forth on their heels.

And Crona and me were so close, I almost couldn't bear it. Suddenly, he placed his head to rest on my shoulder, and I held my breath. My hand on his hip. His breath warm against my neck. I felt like I was a second away from grabbing him and kissing him.

My impulsiveness would probably scare him away. I swallowed, trying to wash away the thoughts, which was hard while he was clinging onto me. Not that I minded, of course.

After five or so minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Um," I said, drawing away. "Why don't I get us something to drink?"

"Well -"

"Apple cider?" I said, putting on a smile, "Or tea?"

"Uh . . ."

"I think I'm going to get some coffee," I said, and quickly turned away.

"Kid," said Crona, grabbing onto my wrist. I stopped, slowly turning back to him. We stared at each other.

"What?" I said.

"I . . ." He looked away, unable to finish his words.

"I'll be back in a moment," I said.

"Am I a bad dancer?" he blurted out.

"No," I said, "No, it's not that -"

"Then let's keep dancing," said Crona, holding my hand in his and placing his other on my shoulder.

I started to pull away. "Crona -"

"Do you not like me anymore?"

". . . What?"

"E-Ever since . . . you told me . . ." Crona gripped my hand tighter. "We've just been acting . . . friendly with each other."

"I thought that's what you wanted," I said.

"But . . ."

"But what?"

"I don't know!" he cried out. "I've just been feeling so weird lately, like - like my chest is -"

"Crona -"

"I can't -"

"You -"

_"I don't know how to deal with this!"_

He was staring hard at my shirt, determined to not look at me. He looked confused, and angry, something I'd never really seen before. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. I didn't know how to respond. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Softly, we drew away. Crona stared at me, dark eyes wide.

"S-Sorry," I said, but we didn't move away.

"It's okay," he murmured.

"Did you . . . um . . ."

"Yeah." He glanced away. "I liked it."

". . . Oh." I was in shock. I had kissed him, and he hadn't rejected me, or been disgusted, or anything. He'd _liked _it. Which could only mean one thing, right?

"Then . . . do you like me too?" I said.

He nodded.

_"Really?"_

I watched as he grew flustered. "Y-Yes, really," he said.

I couldn't help the stupid smile spreading across my face.

"I like you too," I said, "I mean, I like you a lot - I mean, you know that -"

"Okay," said Crona, growing embarrassed.

"But I really want you to understand," I said, and I gently moved his chin so he was looking me in the eye.

"I like you, Crona," I said.

His face reddened.

"I-I like you too," he said, voice almost too soft to hear.

* * *

We awkwardly fumbled across the dance floor for a few minutes, but it was pretty obvious that the ball was ending. People were leaving to go to the after party in the gym, where they blasted loud R&B and sneaked in cheap beer. Black Star, Soul, Liz, and Patty were always excited for it; apparently that sort of thing is appealing. I never enjoyed it, but Patty always insisted I come along to watch her in the eating competition.

"Kid!" called Liz. She and the gang were already at the door. "You coming?"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," I said. I watched her give a shrug, then skip away to join everyone.

"Where are they heading?" asked Crona.

"The after party," I said. "Do you wanna go?"

He glanced at the door, where the heavy bass flowing in made the floor vibrate. He shook his head.

"I'd rather not," he said.

"You want to go into town?" I asked.

His eyes widened slightly. "A-At this time?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I mean, it's Christmas Eve. I actually need to get a some gifts and wrapping paper."

"I'll come with you, then," said Crona, "I mean, if you don't mind . . ."

"I'd love for you to come," I said.

I took his hand. He was startled at first, but then he held it back. We walked outside, air cold but our fingers hot. And we walked down the street, towards the town, which I could already see was lit up like a Christmas tree.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What do you think about a leash?"

"Sounds kinky," I said. I watched a blush grew across his face.

"Th-that's -"

"I'm just kidding," I said. He was frowning, but it was cute.

"Well, Soul said he was getting Maka a puppy," said Crona, "So I thought . . ."

"Maybe something more personal?" I said. "Like a food bowl or a chew toy. Knowing Soul, he probably forgot to even get a bed for it."

"Then I should get flee spray, too . . . and a collar . . . and a dog house . . ." Crona was quickly growing overwhelmed.

"Hey, hold on," I said, "It's okay. They can handle all that. Just get a stuffed animal, kay?"

Crona nodded, and headed over to the dog toys. I glanced at the shelves, and picked a little teddy bear off from the top.

I turned to Crona. "How about this . . . ?"

To my surprise, he was holding a large stuffed bunny in his hands - or rather, struggling to keep it in his arms.

"What about this one?" he said, hidden behind it.

"Looks bigger than you," I said. His head popped out from behind it.

"So it's not good?" His eyes peered up at me.

"No, it's fine, actually . . ." I looked down at the one in my hand. "It's better than mine."

We paid and he struggled to hold the bunny in his skinny arms. We walked outside, and I took it from him, tucking it under one arm.

"I got it," I said when he tried to protest.

We walked along the street, our breathes leaving us in puffs of steam. Apparently still hungry, he bought a doughnut from a street vendor, and a cup of steamed milk. He pointed out the lights, I pointed out how beautifully symmetrical the decor was in the shop windows.

We went into a store that was decorated in sharp, white ribbon and silver tinsel, with crystal snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Dresses and suits were put on display, clean cut and elegant.

"Kid?" asked Crona. "Are you planning on buying a suit, or . . .?"

"I'm getting something for Liz," I said. I caught one of the worker's attention.

"Excuse me," I said, "May I purchase the white dress in the shop display?"

They took it down and folded it into a box, wrapping it in sparkly white wrapping paper and golden bow. I thanked them and we headed out the store.

"Is that the dress Liz wanted the other day?" asked Crona.

"Yeah," I said, "Last minute Christmas gift."

He looked at the snow on the street. "That's nice of you," he said.

"Well, she deserves something fancy," I said, "No big deal."

"I'm serious," said Crona, "You're really nice. That's . . . that's why I like you."

"Really." I looked away, knowing my face was pink.

"Kid!" Crona grabbed onto my arm. I looked up, and sure enough, a soft snow was falling. It fell onto rooftops and onto the street, and people stopped to stare at it.

"I've never seen snow fall before," said Crona.

"Never?"

"It's like rain," he said. I looked at him, and his eyes were closed. White was starting to cling to his eyelashes.

"It's like rain," he repeated, quietly, "But softer."

"Yeah," I said, voice just as quiet.

It felt like a dream, being with him. I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes flew open. I gave him an apologetic smile, but he just hugged my arm closer.

"It's 11:30," I said, glancing at my watch. "Do you want to keep walking?"

"If I'm not bothering you," he said.

"Of course not," I said. "Come on, let's go find someplace to sit."

We went into a cafe, sitting by the window so we could watch the snow. Crona stared out the window, enthralled. I put down the presents I had been holding, my arms a little sore.

"I'm going to get some tea," I said, "Would you like some?"

"Sure."

I brought back two Styrofoam cups.

"Be careful, it's hot. Wait for it to cool down."

Unexpectedly, Crona let out a giggle. I had never heard him laugh once. It was so adorable, I wished I could've recorded it.

"W-What?" I said, suddenly self conscious.

"Liz told me that you're kind of like a mom," he said.

"Yeah right," I said, "She's the one taking care of me."

"But you are like a mom," he said. "You're nice and caring and buy Christmas presents . . ."

"Oh, well," I said, trying to wave away the embarrassment, "I hope you don't think of me as your mom."

"Not at all," he said. We looked at each other over our tea.

"Your hair is covered in snow," I said.

Crona's hand instantly went to his head. "Don't worry, it'll melt," I said. "It's just that you look cute."

"Cute?" He looked completely surprised. "I'm not cute."

"Of course you are," I said.

"Not really . . ."

"You are," I insisted. "You're cute. You eyes are cute, your hair is cute even though its unsymmetrical, your nose it cute, your hands are small and cute, your -"

"Okay," said Crona, "I get it." He looked down at his tea.

I smiled at his awkwardness.

"You're the cutest person I know," I said.

He continued to stare down at his cup. I moved my tea to the side and leaned forward.

"Can I kiss you?" I said.

"Um." His eyes darted around the room. "I-I guess -"

I stopped him, pressing my lips against his. This time, I let my mouth open a little, and I brought him closer, holding his face in my hands. Now that I had him, I couldn't get enough of him. I kissed him until I couldn't any more. I drew back slightly, gasping softly for air. His face was still close to mine, and I heard him pant quietly.

"Is my face red?" I whispered. He nodded. His was too, even his ears.

Outside, I heard the clock tower ringing. We listened as it chimed, twelve times.

"Merry Christmas, Crona," I said.

"Merry Christmas."


	30. An Update

**This is not a chapter. Sorry :(**

**It's October and I'm writing about Christmas. IT'S NEVER TOO EARLY!**

**So thank you everyone who had made it this far! I know this fanfic has been really super long, maybe unnecessarily so (I mean, I did warn you). . . But we've hit a milestone here. At nearly 30 chapters, this has so many reviews, and so much love. **

**Don't worry, this isn't a note telling you that this is the end - we're about 3/4 of the way through and _*cough*wehaven'tevengottentothesmutyet*end cough*_**_**  
**_

**So, after the next chapter, I'm taking a little hiatus. I will spend that time plotting out the rest of the story (would you believe I've been winging it until now?) and writing really good chapters for you guys. I'm thinking 10+ more chapters before we get this thing dead and done. **

**I will begin posting again in November and posting regularly (exact schedule to be determined) so that everything can be absolutely perfect for you guys. Okay?**

**Anyways, I love all your comments and feedback. They brighten my day :) Thank you for sticking around even though my narrative sometimes gets monotone and OOC. This is my first fanfiction, my baby, and I'm glad you guys enjoy it. **

**Love,**

** quinnleaf**


End file.
